Accepted
by Stardust98
Summary: When Gilbert doesn't get accepted into Kingston University, one of the most prestigious schools around, he knows his parents are going to kill him. So, in order to save his ass, he 'buys' an old building, 'renovates' it, and makes his own university. With his friends Francis and Antonio, of course. This place is different though, anyone can get accepted. Some Nyotalia.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers~! Stardust here with a new story! Okay, so, I'm REALLY excited to write this, this will be my main focus since I finished two stories. I will also be doing a ToD, so I might be late updating. But, I got the first few chapters done~! So, this is based on a movie I watched, called **_**Accepted.**_

**Title**: Accepted

**Author**: Stardust98

**Summary**:When Gilbert doesn't get accepted into Kingston University, one of the most prestigious schools around, he knows his parents are going to kill him. So, in order to save his ass, he buys an old building, renovates it, and makes his own university. With his friends Francis and Antonio, of course. This place is different though, anyone can get accepted. Anyone.

**Rated**: T for cursing, minor suggestive themes, and the fact that** the Bad Touch Trio** are managing a school.

**EDIT: WARNING: There is GENDER-BENDING IN HERE.**

**Genre**: Humor & Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, **_**Accepted**_**, or any brands mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Wait... What?"

The Headmaster sighed.

"Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt, you did not get accepted into the University of Kingston."

Gilbert sat in front of the man, processing what the hell just happened. All while sitting in a (very) comfortable black leather chair.

"At Kingston, we accept only the best, which is unfortunately not you."

'_Shit. Mom and Dad are going to kill me...'_

"Mr. Beilschmidt? You may step out of my office now," The Headmaster of Kingston University, one of the best colleges around, was telling him to leave.

Now, Gilbert would've left by now, declaring that 'this school was too un-awesome for him anyway'. He never begs. Never did in his life. (Well, maybe 3 ...or 11 times, but that doesn't matter!) But, damn it all, desperate times called for desperate measures. And right now, he was fucking desperate.

So, he did something **anyone** would do in these circumstances. He stood up from the (very) comfortable leather chair he was in, got on his knees (Ooh! The carpet was comfortable too) and begged.

"Please sir, I'll do anything! Anything at all!" This time didn't count either alright? Alright. Gilbert got nearer to the Headmaster's desk.

"No! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading home," Then, the man, known as Mr. Marion Victor Kingston, (Fancy name, right?) got a dreamy look on his face right then. This did not look right, because ever since Gilbert stepped into the school, that man's face was stern and scary looking, much like his little brother. That smile just did not look right on his face. It just **didn't.**

"But come on! The school I was in before kicked me out too!"

"Why?"

"...I'll give you money..."

"When my great-grandfather created this school, he did not accept bribes. He only accepted students that were capable, honest, intelligent, and responsible. I only strive to do the same, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"...What?"

Marion glared at the teen, and got up from his seat, removed his jacket from the coat hanger thingy, and headed towards the door. Gilbert stood up and poked him. He stopped, and turned to Gilbert.

"...I just want to go home. My wife is waiting for me," The Headmaster got that dreamy look on his face again.

'_He looks constipated...' _Gilbert thought, as he leaned against the table. (He didn't know how a dreamy expression could look constipated, it just did).

"She had a Victoria's Secret bag under her pillow. I'm getting lucky tonight~"

'_Ew... What the hell...?'_

"TMI, man..." Gilbert groaned, trying to get the disturbing images out of his mind. It didn't help that there was a picture of him and his wife on the table, hugging. His wife was... just gross (To put it lightly).

However, when he looked at the man's face, his eyes were wide.

"Mr. Beilschmidt..."

"Yeah, Marie?" The albino put his hand on his mouth as he realized what he just said. The Headmaster glared at him, before he got that shocked look on his face again. "Wait, I was just trying to think of a nickname for ya! You know, since Marie is short for Marion... What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"... Look at your hand..."

"Okay..." He looked down to his hand, which he thought was on the shiny mahogany wood table, was instead pressing the PA button (Public Announcement button, for all you Americans). This meant that all the students in the school, listened to their conversation... How much of it? Well, Gilbert remembered that he put his hand on the table, right before Mr. Kingston talked about his wife... Oh god.

Fuck. He really hated his life.

...He wasn't gonna get into Kingston University was he?

Which meant his mom and dad were going to kill him.

...Well, he had a good run.

But, when he looked at the Headmaster's face, it was an expression of embarrassment and pure fury. He pointed at the German (Prussian!) teen, utterly speechless.

Gilbert ran out of the room, as fast as his legs could carry him. He would rather be killed by his parents later, than now.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, I _WILL GET YOU_!"

"You can't catch the Awesome Me!" Well, Gilbert wasn't the fastest kid in class, but he was fast enough to avoid being caught by those tough-looking security dudes (Wait, when did they get here?).

As soon as he was out of the school, they stopped chasing him. Thank the heavens, because he was about to fucking burst from exhaustion.

"Gilbert? Did you get in?" Ah, there he was. His little (Eighteen year old) brother, Ludwig. He had skipped a few grades, and managed to get accepted into Kingston.

"Wait a sec." The albino teen turned to the Headmaster's office window. "DID I GET IN?!" He shouted, when the Headmaster angrily shook his head, Gilbert gave him the finger. Then, he turned to his brother with a sigh. "I guess I didn't get in..."

"Mom and Dad are going to kill you..."

"Ja, I know, and I just wanna say that I'm going to miss you _bruder_."

Ludwig wasn't surprised, at all. He had to put up with his brother for eighteen long years. In other words, he was used to it by now.

"Ve~ Ludwig!" A girl with auburn hair tied in a ponytail called to the younger teen. She skipped over, and her brown eyes were sparkling with happiness at having found her friend. She looked at his older brother, slightly surprised he was here. "_Ciao_ Gilbert! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Feli. I'm just here checking on Luddy." Gilbert proceeded to try and give his brother a noogie. Ludwig just smacked his hand away and glared at him threateningly, and when he turned to the Italian girl, his startling blue eyes turned softer. Gilbert recognized that soft expression...

'_Bruder has a crush . . .?' _Gilbert tried to contain his snickers. _'They grow up so fast, don't they?'_

"Doitsu~ Sakura is waiting for us! We need to go!"

"Go on ahead Felicia; I'll catch up with you soon." The girl waved at both boys, before skipping happily again.

"'Doitsu'? The hell is that?"

"I've learned it is better not to question it . . ."

" ...Okay? Um, anyway, I may have not got in, but did you get IT in yet?" The older teen took a moment to laugh at his (corny) joke (Which he only thought was funny). "Or are you still just friends with her?"

"That joke was stupid, almost as stupid as you."

"Answer the question, bro~!"

"J-just friends . . . And I don't k-know what you are t-talking about!"

"Go for it, _bruder._ Before you get friend-zoned. Don't want to end up like me, _ja_?"

Ludwig just glared at him and left, muttering an 'I hate you . . .'

As he left, Gilbert waved after him, grinning. "Love ya too! Good luck with your _frau_!"

"She is not my _frau_!"

Gil just laughed loudly and left to prepare to go meet Francis and Antonio at the bar. The last time he went to go see his friends were two long years ago, in highschool. He might as well have some fun before he went to meet his parents.

* * *

**It's kinda short, but it's the prologue. Please review! I'll update in a few days. It's PruHun~ Anyway, GerIta and Spamano are other pairings that are already permanently in the story. After all, there was a bit of GerIta in this chapter already and my sister would've killed me if I didn't put in any. And I really like Spamano. :3 REALLY like it. **

**Please review~!**

**Prussia: The awesome me wants you to! :D**

*****Stardust98*****


	2. Chapter 1: The Bar

**Thank you for all your reviews~ Here are the results of the voting so far. I'm going to decide the winner for the USUK and FrUk one by next chapter, while you can keep voting for the others.**

**USUK: 2**

**FrUK: 2**

**It's a tie~ Please continue voting!**

**I'll put up the warning again.**

**WARNING: There is ****GENDER-BENDING**** in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, **_**Accepted**_**, or any brands mentioned in this story.**

* * *

"Toni! Francis!" Gilbert greeted his friends as he entered the local bar, '_The Hookup'_. Sounded more like a phone sex company, but whatever, it was a pretty cool place, basically, a haven for guys. You can always take a girl home if you wanted and they served some fucking good cocktails. Plus, knowing the manager and getting discounts was awesome.

. . . Who cared if they were **under-aged?** They still went home as drunk as hell.

"_Bonjour_ Gilbert, _mon ami_! How have you been?" Francis took his hand off of Antonio's ass in that moment, while the Spanish teen didn't seem to notice.

'_They haven't changed at all . . .'_He thought grinning at them. _'Kesese~ Francis is as perverted as always, and Toni is still an idiot . . .'_

"_Hola, amigo_~! We missed you~" Antonio still had that dopey smile on his face. "When did you come in? I didn't hear the door . . ." They really haven't changed . . .

The bartender immediately gave Gilbert a beer. "Thanks, Marco!" Gilbert smirked at the man, and the man just gave him a thumbs-up. He knew Gilbert from the many times he came in the bar. Whether Gil was drinking for a good or bad reason, he was there.

Marco came back after a while with a couple of shots. He grinned at them knowingly, before heading to serve a scowling girl that just came in.

"I heard you tried to get into Kingston." Francis drank some of his cocktail, and looked at Gilbert over the glass, kinda like they do in the movies, except it was some sort of creeper stare.

"Yeah, who'd you hear it from? And please stop staring at me like that, it's creepy as hell."

"I have my sources. Why would you try to get in **there**? You know that only the 'most capable, honest, intelligent and responsible' get in, and no offense, but you have none of those qualities."

"My parents wanted me to get in . . . Ya know, since my little _bruder_ is already in there. And what're you talking about? I **do** have those qualities!" Gilbert protested. Francis rolled his eyes and continued to drink his cocktail. "Right Antonio?" The albino teen turned to his other friend, but instead, found him to be staring across the bar. "What are ya staring at?" He looked to where his friend was staring, and saw the girl that Marco was serving earlier. He smirked knowingly and nudged Francis. The French teen smirked also.

"Isn't she the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?" The Spaniard pointed to the girl, who was cursing at a man in Italian.

"She is quite pretty, _non_? What do you think Gil?"

"She kinda looks familiar . . ." Gilbert narrowed his eyes.

"One-night stand familiar?" Francis asked. Antonio's eyes widened in horror.

"_Nein_, _nein_," Antonio relaxed and went back to staring at the girl. "It's like, I've seen her somewhere . . ."

"That sounds like the beginning of an awful American romance film," Francis mumbled.

" . . . Those green eyes . . . that beautiful long brown hair . . . It looks so soft . . . I want to touch it . . ." The Spanish teen sighed contentedly.

"Kesese~ now you're creeping me out," Gilbert laughed. "Go for it, bro."

"Looks like he's about to be the first one to bring a girl home tonight . . ." Francis chuckled.

Right at that moment, the girl stood up to greet someone, another girl, and that someone was **very **familiar . . .

"Feli!" Gilbert called to his friend.

"Gilbert?" The smaller of the two smiled when she spotted him. "Ve~what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He looked at the other girl, who had a scowl on her face. Probably feisty. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" She smiled at the other girl. "This is my _Sorella_, Lovina~!"

"Hey," Gilbert waved.

"Bastard."

Well then. This one was a challenge. Good thing Antonio liked challenges.

"Lovina~ be nice!"

"Nah, it's okay. We're all friends here, _ja_?"

"_**Cazzo**_**!** You're one of them German bastards aren't you? Great. Another one."

"Uh, what?" He turned to Feli, confused. One sentence, and the girl already hates him? Damn. This one was a _**real**_ challenge.

"Don't worry~ She doesn't mean it! Lovina can be really nice! . . . Well, after a while . . ." Feli's eyes brightened when she spotted the rest of the trio behind Gilbert. "Ciao, Antonio, Francis!"

"_Bonjour_!" Francis greeted, he smirked predatorily when he saw the other Italian. "And who may you be?"

"None of your business."

"_Hola_! My name is Antonio! What's yours?" The Spanish teen eagerly introduced himself, taking her hand in his.

Lovina's bright green eyes widened when she saw him, and a light blush appeared on her slightly tan cheeks. Her mouth was open, as if she wanted to say something, but no words came out.

* * *

"Feli, I want to show you something," Gilbert pointed across the bar, where the trio sat moments before. "Over there." He nudged Francis, and then motioned to Antonio and Lovina in front of them.

"Ah . . . _Oui_ Feli, the bartender can make some good cocktails. There are a few you should _go try_," Francis said the last two words with emphasis, then gestured towards the (most likely in love) pair in front of them.

"Huh?" Felicia just cocked her head to the side; confusion gleamed in her brown eyes. "Oh, should Lovina and Antonio come too~?"

"_Non_, I think they just want to be _alone_ for a while," He nudged her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. When Feli still looked confused, he gave a defeated sigh. "Never mind . . . Let's just go . . ."

After that was said, the 2/3rd of the Bad Touch Trio and Felicia headed over to the bar. Read that sentence over again. Does that sounds like a good thing? Probably not.

* * *

Antonio frowned when the older Italian girl didn't respond.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. His very sexy, Spanish accented voice.

_'Lovina Vargas, get yourself together. So what if he has that fucking irritating, charming smile, and those irritating, pretty green eyes, and that irritating, stupid, luscious chocolate brown hair . . .'_

She blushed harder and regained her composure quickly.

"No, nothing is wrong, bastard," The Spaniard didn't seem the least bothered by the insult. He just smiled and reintroduced himself. "I'm Lovina. Lovina Vargas," When she found herself staring at him again, she felt the felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"_Hermoso nombre para una chica hermosa_," He grinned.

She searched in her head for the Spanish she knew.

"_Gracias . . ._" Her voice was reduced to a tiny squeak. He seemed to be quite delighted she knew Spanish.

'_Snap out of it! You just met him!'_ She thought.

"Aw, you look like a tomato~" He gushed. "So cute~" He decided to use some of the lines Gilbert taught him. "So did it hurt?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When you fell from heaven," He added a lazy, lopsided smile, just in case.

'_Like I haven't heard __**that**__ before . . .' _Lovina thought, rolling her eyes.

Then, he randomly poked her cheek.

She smacked his hand away from her cheek angrily, and protested a bit when he hugged her. But, when he refused to let go, she didn't struggle. It just felt . . . right somehow.

'_What're you doing? You __**just met him**__.'_

The girl just decided to ignore that nagging voice in her head.

Gilbert wolf-whistled at the two, which resulted in Francis elbowing him on the ribs. Very hard.

"Ow!" Felicia giggled, and then went back to watching the bartender.

'_No, don't fall for it again . . . You'll be heartbroken all over again . . .' _Lovina pulled herself out of the hug, vaguely noticing how it got colder. She wanted that warmth again . . .

'_You don't want to end up hurt again, do you?' _Bad memories instantly flashed in her head, and she turned away from the Spanish teen.

"Excuse me, bastard. I have to go . . ."

"Oh, okay . . ." Antonio noticed that her tone changed. Her voice sounded sharp. "Can I have your number though?"

" . . . Sure, I guess . . . ," She gestured to Francis and Gilbert, that were now watching Marco juggle some vodka bottles. Feli's squeaked in delight at watching the spectacle.

'_No! What are you doing?' _Damn it. That voice could be annoying sometimes.

"Thanks. Can I have your address?" He asked cheekily.

"Don't fucking push it, _bastardo_. Feli! C'mon we're leaving!" She called to her younger sister, who was laughing at one of Gilbert's jokes. She wasn't laughing because it was funny, she was laughing out of kindness.

"Coming Lovina~! Bye guys!" She waved happily to her friends, before walking out the door. Well, instead of walking out the door, she bumped her head on the wall next to it. "Ow~ that really, really hurt . . ." She rubbed the sore spot on her forehead, while her elder sister face palmed and sighed.

"Goodbye Lovi~!" The Spanish teen waved at her and blew a kiss. She blushed of course, and left the bar.

"What an idiot . . ." She mumbled.

* * *

Antonio headed back to sit with his friends, a distant expression on his face.

" . . . I just don't get it . . . There's just something about that girl, she's just different from all the other girls I've been with . . . _No puedo parar de pensar en ella_."

"Ooh~ looks like Toni's fallen in _amour_," Francis punched his friend's arm playfully.

"Um, guys, I still don't know what to do with my college problem!" Gilbert snapped his fingers in Antonio's face, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. "You can't keep the Awesome Me waiting forever." He laughed arrogantly.

"Gilbert, there are times when I really want to punch you," Francis glared at him as he said this.

"Now that were all being honest here, Francis, I think that you are just as stupid as those things you call clothes, also, your hair makes you look like a transvestite. So, in conclusion, Francis Bonnefoy, you are a fucking pussy." Gilbert smirked.

Francis eyes were murderous as he looked at the albino. "You can call me a pussy, but you _**cannot**_ talk about my hair or clothes like that!"

"Oh, I'm Francis, my hair looks like a cheap-ass wig and my clothes look like they were bought from a hobo! _Bonjour, oui oui_. Ohonhon~" Gilbert mocked (In a terrible French accent, might I add).

"Gilbert, I am _**warning**_ you-"

"LE SNAILS~!"

"GILBERT, STO-"

"I'm Francis the frog, I like eating flies because they are sooooo tastieeee~!"

"THAT'S IT!" Francis attacked Gilbert, and appeared to be very furious. Well, you can't blame him.

Antonio sighed. He was used to it. Those two seemed to be always fighting. Why couldn't they be more relaxed, and laid-back like him? He watched them for a few moments, knowing from experience when _**exactly**_ to interrupt.

"Alright, break it up you two! _Ya, paren de pelear!_" Antonio separated the two, and they both glared at each other as they sat back down.

"_Je suis désole_, Gil," Francis sighed. "Tonight was supposed to be a good time."

"No worries, bro! Tonight can still be awesome! But not as awesome as me. Marco! Can we get some vodka over here?" The albino teen called to the bartender, who was busy making a cocktail.

"Sure thing. Just make sure ya got a friend to take ya home."

"That's my job," Antonio laughed cheerfully. "And I'd rather not have the hang over these two are going to have in the morning."

"So, what do you guys think I should do? My parents will kill me."

Francis was getting quite drunk by now, while Gilbert was just a bit sober. Antonio was still on his third shot, as it was his job to drive the two of them home.

"W-weeelll, _mon ami_, you should just a-accept," Francis took a long moment to say the next word, "it."

Then, right at that moment, was when Antonio started thinking.

Yeah, you heard me, Antonio was _thinking_. (Was that a good or bad thing? Not sure.)

"Craap! I'm gonna dieeee," And that was when Gilbert's head hit the table.

"Amigo, I have an idea~!" Antonio yelled passionately. He was oblivious to the people that turned around to stare at him. (Yes, there are other people there too.)

"Y-yooou know~, it's been so long since I h-heard him say thaaaat~" Francis giggled, and that was when Marco stopped giving them shots.

"_Ja_, but this must mean it's a good idea, right? Alright, Toni. W-watcha got?" Gilbert was about to fall out of the barstool, and steadied himself just in time before his head could hit the ground. Francis started laughing rather loudly, and Gilbert forgot that he was talking to his friend and laughed along with the French teen.

Antonio sighed. "I better take you guys home now . . . before you do anything . . ." He helped them both up, paid the drinks with Arthur's stolen credit card, and left. Well, he left after Francis kissed the bar manager on the cheek happily and the Spaniard had to explain that they were drunk. Of course, they were easily let off, because the manager was used to their antics, and he knew Gilbert.

But, Antonio still couldn't stop thinking about that girl. He looked at the piece of paper in his pocket with her number on it, and grinned.

What a night, huh?

* * *

**This chapter sucked. Oh well, I guess that what's happens when I write when I'm sick . . . Well, it was longer than the first chapter.**

**Anyway, please review~ It makes me update faster!**

*****Stardust98*****


	3. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**Hello . . . I don't like how this chapter turned out, but I hope you like it. Anyway, here are the results so far;**_  
_

**USUK: 7**

**FrUk: 5**

**When I said it would be based on the movie, I meant loosely based off of the movie. Heh . . .**

**Next chapter is your last chance to vote!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Hetalia or any brands mentioned.**

* * *

_'Fuck . . .'_

Gilbert groaned, massaging his sore head. It was freaking **pounding** right now. He opened his crimson eyes, which immediately squinted at the rays of sunlight coming from the window. The flowy, thin white curtains did nothing to block the sun's rays. Being the idiot he was, he kept looking directly at the window, which of course, caused his head to hurt even more.

"Ow . . ." He really shouldn't have drunk so much last night, Ludwig is gonna kill him . . . He looked around, and was confused at the different setting. He wasn't at his (Ludwig's) house . . . So where the hell was he? Gilbert sat up, and stretched, groaning again when another wave of pain came. He tried to stand up, but was surprised when he found a pair of arms around his smirked, thinking that he had brought a girl home from the bar, but when he turned around to look at the probably 'sexy girl', but was instead horrified at what was in front of him. The girl wasn't ugly, no way in hell would he ever bring an ugly girl home, but . . . **Oh god.**

It wasn't a girl.

It was a** man.**

On the bed, right there, sleeping quite soundly, was** Francis Bonnefoy.**

When the teen saw his best friend, naked, with the white sheets wrapped around him, he only did the logical thing and screamed.

Like a little girl.

"What the fuck?! **What did I do last night?!**"

'_No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening . . .'_

Sorry to break it to you Gil, but it **is** happening. Now, for all of you lovely people out there, here is a guide on how to react when you sleep with your best friend. This guide will help you react like Gilbert here, but . . . it won't really help you. At all. Well, it may not really be a guide then, but whatever.

* * *

**_Step 1: Scream_**

The albino kept screaming, probably waking up some neighbors now.

"Shut up! Your yelling is raping my ears!" The now ear-raped neighbour yelled, and proceeded to throw a shoe at Gilbert through the conveniently open window on the other side of the room. It hit him on the head, further torturing him with the now-more-powerful head-ache. This was shaping up to be a such a wonderful day, wasn't it?

**_Step 2: Have A Panic Attack_**

Now, it may have looked like Gil was having a panic attack earlier, but right now, the teen was flailing his arms, running around the room, and his breathing became more ragged.

_'Fuckity shit fuck fuuuuuuuuuuck!'_

Now** this**, is a panic attack._  
_

**_Step 3: Take Your Rage Out On Something_**

Gilbert got the pillow, (which was a tomato pillow, but he was in 'Rage Mode' so he didn't notice) and punched it. He scratched it and kicked it, and almost threw it out the window, (hopefully, it would land in the window from which the angry neighbour through his shoe at the teenager) but stopped when someone opened the room door.

_**Thank you for using this guide. We are not responsible for any damaged pillows, or angry neighbours. **_

* * *

"Toni? What are you doing here?" Gilbert carefully set the pillow back on the bed.

"Um, amigo, this is my house . . ." Antonio said.

_'Oh . . . So this is Antonio's house,' _Gilbert looked at the tomato pillow, now on the bed. _'Figures . . .'_ He looked back at his friend, his face serious. He needed to know what exactly happened last night. "Toni, when you brought me and Francis to your house . . . what exactly happened?!"

"Oh!" The Spaniard smiled. "Well, you and Francis were really, really, drunk and Francis barfed on your shirt by the way," Antonio gave Gil back his now, ruined shirt.

"What?! No way!" When the albino teen checked the shirt, it was indeed stained with the disgusting substance, and Gilbert was immediately hit with the repulsing odor of vomit. He made a gagging noise and threw the shirt back at Antonio, who luckily caught it. "So . . . what else happened . . .?"

"Well, when you guys got to the house, you immediately went upstairs and went into this guest room," Antonio bit his lip in thought, putting the ruined shirt in the conveniently placed laundry basket near the door. "When I went in, you guys were just giggling and acting like you guys usually do when you're drunk. That's all I remember . . ."

_'Shit . . . I still don't know if I slept with . . . him . . .' _Gilbert shuddered. "Are you sure you don't remember?" The Spaniard nodded once. " . . . I guess I'll have to wait 'till Francis wakes up . . ."

"There's some extra clothes in the closet if you'd like. I'm going to make _el desayuno," _Before leaving the room, Antonio smiled sympathetically. "Hey . . . cheer up. So what if you slept with him? You're both guys so you don't have to worry about anyone getting pregnant."

"**Not** helping." The Spanish teen mumbled an apology before leaving the room.

Gilbert sighed, and went to go sit on the bed. Well, actually, he wasn't anywhere near the bed, and ended up falling on the floor. He let out a (manly) yelp, and winced at the pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, our lovely friend Antonio was downstairs in the kitchen, merrily whistling a happy tune. He proceeded to get two eggs from the fridge and crack them in the frying pan, filling the room with a heavenly smell of food. He suddenly smirked as he remembered Gil's ordeal. Antonio knew nothing had happened last night, but it was kinda funny to see Gilbert this worked up about something that never happened. Oh, he was't telling his friend anything soon. It would be even funnier soon. Why? Well, Francis was just as drunk, which means he wouldn't remember anything about last night either. He would panic too of course. And then they would probably both get into a fight. Again.

Antonio laughed loudly, flipping the eggs in the pan. This was just **too** good.

Life was so wonderful sometimes.

After Gilbert's sore ass had healed, he took a very long shower, making sure to rub **all** of the Francis off of him. He still wasn't sure what the hell had happened, but you can never be too sure.

When he was sure he was completely cleansed, the teen put on a simple black shirt and comfortable dark blue jeans. The smell of eggs and bacon quickly brought him downstairs, and his mouth watered at the food on the table, his stomach growling at the same time. The Spaniard who was setting the table chuckled at his friend. As Gilbert sat down, Antonio cruelly reminded him of his ordeal, ruining the albinos' appetite. Of course, the Spanish teen was only being his oblivious self, so Gilbert couldn't really get mad at him . . . even though he ruined the possibility of him eating an appetizing, heavenly looking breakfast. It probably tasted as good as it looked.

"Toni! Not cool . . . I can't eat now . . ." Gilbert whined. His stomach was still growling . . . but images of what might have happened last night appeared in his mind. He really should stop getting drunk . . . Though the albino knew that he wouldn't stop.

"Whoops! _Lo siento, amigo_."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and headed to the fridge. "Whatever . . ." He replied with a sigh. He opened the refrigerator and got a can of beer, and set it down on the table. "Anyway, last night, at the bar, you said you had an idea, _ja_?"

"So you did manage to remember **something**! What a surprise," Antonio teased. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"Shut up. Tell me what you were thinking."

"Anyway, you know about Brighton closing down last year? Because of the large bee and rat infestation?"

"_Ja_ . . ." Gilbert remembered. Brighton University . . . it was going to be his back up just in case he didn't get into Kingston . . . but then, it **had** to close down.

"The building is still there . . . Abandoned. They're going to tear it down in twelve years, but I think that will be more than enough time for us to graduate."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Well, **we could make our own school!**" Antonio's eyes twinkled with excitement at the idea.

Gilbert on the other hand, just stared at him. He stared at the other teen incredulously. Was he serious? Breaking and entering into an abandoned building, and making it seem like they were at school . . .? He was fine with the breaking and entering part, he had done it before. But . . .

"Are you . . . **serious?**"

"_Si!_ I mean, how hard could it be?"

" . . . . Kesesese~ You gotta be kiddin' me! Kesesese~" Gilbert gripped his aching stomach (he was still hungry), and laughed very loudly. All the more reason for the neighbors to hate when Antonio had his friends over. Antonio looked at his friend, shoulders dropping and eyes loosing their happy sparkle. He looked a little hurt at his friends words, but in all honesty, he had kind of expected for him to have reacted like this. After all, this** was** Gilbert.

"Hey . . . it could work . . ."

"Kesesese~ Suuure it could!" He said, his voice having a sarcastic tone.

Francis chose to conveniently appear right at that time, he was only wearing boxers, and drowsily waved at Antonio, who seemed to momentarily forget about his conversation with Gilbert, and waved back. Gilbert had, however, seemed to forget that the French teen was here, and managed to stop laughing for a moment to stare at the Spaniard, confused.

"Toni, who're you wavin' at?" He turned around to see, and he paled (as if he could get paler) as he saw the blond teen, who winked at him in greeting. "**You**!" He shouted, his voiced laced with horror as the disturbing images from before came back.

"_Bonjour_ to you to, _mon ami_."_  
_

Francis sat down at the table, and took the beer can Gilbert had left. The 'Prussian' snatched it back, glaring at his friend.

"What has gotten into you?" Francis asked, un-phased by his friend's behavior. Antonio sat down as well, and started to eat, watching his friends with amusement in his jade orbs.

"Do you know what the fuck happened last night?! **Do you?!**" Gilbert shrieked.

"Calm down. No, I don't know, why?"

Gilbert laughed rather nervously. "Cut the crap, Francis. **Tell me** what happened."

"Look, I was as drunk as you. Maybe even more drunk! How do you think **I** would know what happened?!"

"I don-"

Gilbert's cellphone rang, and Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night' was heard. The others laughed at the albino's ringtone, and Gilbert sent them a glare. It didn't quiet them down, but their loud laughter was reduced to chuckles in a matter of seconds. He gave them a look, before picking up the phone.

"What's up?"

_"Gilbert . . .?"_

His breath hitched when he heard that voice. It couldn't be . . .

"E-Eli . . .?"

_"Yeah. Who else did you think it was?"_

Francis and Antonio's eyes sparkled mischievously when they had heard who it was. They started to blow kisses and make hearts at the albino, while the latter sent his friends a glare. They just ignored him and kept on, though, and Gilbert sighed as he realized he would have to try his best to ignore them.

"Sorry . . . It's just . . . It's been a long time, ya know?"

_"It has. How have you been? Do you still hang out with Francis and Toni?"_

"I've been awesome! And yeah . . . Though they're being jerks." He heard her laugh, and found himself laughing along. "Anyway, how did you get my number?"

_"I bumped into Ludwig today at school. He's grown so much! I asked him how you've been and he gave me your number."_

"Oh."

_"Hey . . . Are you doing anything later?"_

"No, why?"

_"Can you meet me at the cafe down the street? You know, to talk and catch up?" _

"Yeah, sure."

_"Alright, I'm looking forward to it. See you!"_

"Bye, Eli."

He hung up, and turned to his friends, who were giving him devious looks. He shrugged and headed upstairs, where his friends stopped him.

"Look guys, I need to get ready, so please jus-"

"We'll help you."

"_Nein_, I can do it myself. I'm not a child, you know."

"You **sure** about that?" Francis shoved Gilbert in the decent-sized closet of the guest room they had both stayed in.

"Yes! Now let me get ready in peace!"

"_Lo siento, amigo._ But, you'll probably loo-"

"**Fine**, fine . . . Just do it."

* * *

"Gil, are you done~?" Francis called.

"Yeah . . ."

"Well then come on out~!"

"No . . ."

Francis sighed and pulled his friend out of the closet. After a few scratches and punches, Gil was finally out, and the French teen wiped an imaginary tear at his work.

"See? This is much better than the simple t-shirt and jeans you were going to wear!"

The albino shyly came out, and Antonio gasped at the outfit he was wearing. Yeah, those were his clothes, but being the nice friend he was, he lent them to his friend, provided he didn't get anything on them. Gilbert looked skeptically at the black vest he was wearing over a red plaid shirt. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and black sneakers, all topped off with a black fedora. He removed the vest and the black fedora, and decided he liked the outfit better without those things.

"Alright, now for your hair . . ."

"Geez Franny, it's not like I'm going to go meet the president. I'll be fine. We're just going to talk for a bit. Nothing else." Gilbert mumbled a goodbye before leaving, closing the door gently.

"I think we should follow~" Francis smirked.

"Are you sure? Won't he get mad . . .?" Antonio looked at his friend, uncertainty flashing in his eyes.

"**Who cares?** Let's go."

* * *

Gilbert looked at the cafe in front of him. He was kinda nervous. He hadn't seen his old friend in a long time, and he honestly didn't know what to expect. He sighed, trying to relax a bit, and headed in. He was surprised to see Felicia at the front, and she smiled when she saw him.

"Ve~ Gil!" She hugged him happily, and looked at him, her innocent hazel eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just meeting someone here. What about you?"

"I work here, ve~"

"I've never seen you here . . ."

"My grandfather owns the place! He let me start working just this week!"

"Oh . . . anyway, have you seen a dude, about this tall, green eyes, brown hair . . ."

"No, sorry . . ."

"That's ok-"

"Gilbert!"

The albino turned around to find a girl walking over to him. He tried to remember if he had seen her before, but he couldn't. Gilbert guessed she was just a one-night stand. Well, better talk to her.

"Um, do I know you?"

The girl didn't get angry, she looked as if she had expected this.

"It's me, Eli."

* * *

**Arghhhh. Sorry, this chapter was going to be waaayyy longer, but I had to end it here. I'm so tireeed. I hope you liked it . . . **

**Please review~ You can still vote!**

*****Stardust98*****


	4. Chapter 3: The Awkward Moment

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_The albino turned around to find a girl walking over to him. He tried to remember if he had seen her before, but he couldn't. Gilbert guessed she was just a one-night stand. Well, better talk to her._

_"Um, do I know you?"_

_The girl didn't get angry; she looked as if she had expected this._

_"It's me, Eli."_

* * *

Wait. What?

**What the fuck?**

**Whatthefuuuck.**

'_Say something! Anything!'_

"Um . . . er . . . boobs . . ." As soon as when those words came out of his mouth, he wanted to slap himself, wait until the pain went away, then slap himself again.

The now wide-eyed girl looked at him, shocked, before fury shone in her eyes, and she raised a fist to punch him.

"N-no, wait! I'm sorry! Don't **hurt meeee**!" He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. The albino cautiously opened one eye, just slightly, and saw that she was looking at him, still furious, but hesitant. Her green eyes flashed with fury, and they looked so familiar. They instantly reminded him of a little boy, with similar light brown hair and the . . . same angry emerald orbs.

Yup, this was Eli.

" . . . Eli?"

The girl slowly put her arm down, but her body was tense, as if she was prepared to beat him to a pulp if any more dumb comments were said. "It took you that long to figure it out?"

". . . But . . . Weren't you . . . a dude?" Gilbert cringed. So . . . he had been best friends with a **girl **for most of his childhood? There was n-nothing wrong with that, of course, it was just . . . wow.

"That's kinda a long story . . . Anyway, I'm sure you knew who I really was anyway," Eli mumbled the last part, and Gilbert saw that she was blushing. "Remember that time . . . that Sadik beat me up . . .?"

"What're you talking about?" After he said that, the girl's cheek just deepened in color, and he finally understood. His cheeks also crimsoned considerably, but it was more noticeable, since his skin was a pale white. "Oh . . . that. The time when I saw . . ."

" . . . Yup."

The two looked at each other, before chuckling nervously and looking away. They stood awkwardly like that for a few minutes; Eli was twirling her long light brown curls with her slender finger, while Gilbert just looked at anything but her, his hands in his jean pockets. He was unaware of two people watching them from a table.

* * *

"Gilbert is such an idiot . . ." Francis face palmed as he watched the awkward exchange from the table him and Antonio were sitting at. "He's just standing there . . .! Right Antonio?" When his friend didn't respond, the French teen looked at him, only to find him looking elsewhere, grinning goofily. "What are you looking at, _mon ami?_" His friend still didn't respond, and Francis sighed, before looking where his friend was looking at. "Oh . . .! Isn't that . . .?"

"_Si. Es ella . . ._" Antonio sighed dreamily at the waitress serving the table next to them. "It's Lovi."

" . . . Lovi?" Francis raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"_Si, _Lovi . . ."

Francis chuckled. He glanced once more at Gilbert and the girl, which were still in their awkward moment, before turning to his friend. He sipped the cup of coffee and put it back on the dark glossy wood table. "Go on. Talk to her~" Antonio nodded excitedly before heading over to Lovina, who was now talking to her sister.

"_Ah . . . l'amour. _Speaking of _l'amour _. . ." He turned back to where Gilbert and his friend were standing, only to find that they weren't there. Blue eyes looked around for the duo, only to find them sitting at a table near the large glass windows, chatting amiably. He grinned as the girl said something, mischief twinkling in her forest green eyes, and the albino blushed before saying something indignantly.

Francis did know that **Elizaveta** was a girl, the signs were so obvious. But, he had refrained from telling his 'Prussian' friend, solely for the purpose of amusement. It was certainly entertaining when Gilbert would blush and stutter, and Elizaveta would seem oblivious to it all.

Francis had also known that both of the Italian twins had worked here, so that was why he told Antonio had come along. The Spanish teen had many girlfriends before, but none of them had held his interest for long. Maybe except Bella, that Belgian student from their highschool years. But, Antonio had insisted that he saw her as more of a sister, and Bella saw him more as a brother. They had broken up on good terms, and were still good friends. Francis hadn't ever seen Antonio act like this before with any other girl, and he could tell that Lovina was special.

* * *

"Hey! Lovi!"

The girl perked up when she had heard her name. She was tired, and had a long shift today. There were a lot of customers coming in, and she felt as if she was working non-stop. Lovina turned, expecting t see Felicia come running to her, but was very surprised to see the same boy she had seen at the bar the night before. She quickly turned, and started to walk away hurriedly. She squeaked when she had almost bumped into another waitress.

"Lovi, wait up!"

'_Just keep walking . . . Just keep walking . . .'_

She then ducked behind the counter, and sighed, relieved. Lovina peeked out from the side slightly, to see if the Spanish teen was still there. When the Italian girl didn't spot him, she sighed again, and turned, but yelped when she was face to face with Antonio himself. His green eyes twinkled with happiness, and he grinned at her.

"Who are we hiding from, Lovi?"

She just stood up and adjusted her black apron, and he quickly stood up too. The girl put her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want bastard? And don't call me that."

"_Bueno_ . . ." Antonio suddenly got very nervous, and Lovina's eyes narrowed even more when his cheeks gained a crimson hue. "I . . . ah . . ." Antonio didn't understand why he couldn't tell her. Why did he feel so nervous?

"Get on with it. I have to get back to work."

"I just wanted to–Ow!" The Spanish teen felt something push him hard from behind, and he fell forward . . . right on top of Lovina.

The waitress apologized immediately after accidentally hitting Antonio with the food cart, but neither of the teens was paying attention.

Antonio mumbled hurried apologies, and was about to get up, but stopped himself, getting lost in the Italian's eyes. His mouth was moving as if he was saying something, but no words came out. He kept looking at the bright, beautiful, olive green eyes . . .

Yeah, it sounds like a cheesy romance movie. Get over it.

The girl's eyes were wide, and she was shocked at how everything had happened so fast. Then, Antonio caressed her face, and she felt her face heat up at the touch. But, she didn't do anything to stop him.

"Ahem."

Both of them looked up, only to find a furious man standing before them. He glared at Antonio, and the Spanish teen was confused for a moment, before he realized who this was. Lovina just looked at the man, her eyes wide, and her cheeks still red. Her hair was slightly messy, and her shirt was sliding off her shoulder.

"**What are you doing to my grand-daughter!?" **Roma, the head of the restaurant **and** the grandfather of the Vargas sisters, hissed, looking like he was ready to kill someone. And that someone was most likely Antonio. He stood in front of the duo, which were conveniently in a compromising position.

"Uh . . ."

'_Mierda.'_

* * *

_USUK HAS WON!_** Now, before any of you quit reading the story, DON'T YOU WORRY! **USUK IS A** SIDE-PAIRING. IT WON'T BE SHOWN THAT MUCH.**

**You can still vote for the others though~!**

**Anyway . . .**

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRRYYYYY! I have kept you guys waiting for sooooo loooong! And I came back with a shitty chapter. I'm sorry . . .**

**Review . . .**

*****Stardust98*****


	5. Chapter 4: It Begins!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. Or _Accepted_, even though this story is based LOOSELY off of it. LOOSELY I tell you! Or 'Say Yes To The Dress' and Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'. **

**Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

_The girl's eyes were wide, and she was shocked at how everything had happened so fast. Then, Antonio caressed her face, and she felt her face heat up at the touch. But, she didn't do anything to stop him._

_"Ahem."_

_Both of them looked up, only to find a furious man standing before them. He glared at Antonio, and the Spanish teen was confused for a moment, before he realized who this was. Lovina just looked at the man, her eyes wide, and her cheeks still red. Her hair was slightly messy, and her shirt was sliding off her shoulder._

_"__**What are you doing to my grand-daughter!?" **__Roma, the head of the restaurant __**and**__ the grandfather of the Vargas sisters, hissed, looking like he was ready to kill someone. And that someone was most likely Antonio. He stood in front of the duo, which were conveniently in a compromising position._

_"Uh . . ."_

_'__Mierda.'_

* * *

Lovina hurriedly pushed Antonio off of her, adjusted her shirt and fixed her slightly messy hair. She had a faint blush on her cheeks, and was biting her lip nervously, hoping it didn't look as bad as it did. But, since she knew life liked to be a sneaky bitch to her, it **was** probably as bad as it looked.

"Er, Hola Señor Vargas . . ." Antonio scooted a bit further from the Italian girl and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "How's it going . . .?"

"Everything is fine, actually," The man walked towards him until he stood right in front of the Spaniard. Antonio's breath hitched at the intimidating stare (combined with the fact that the man was taller than him). "You know, except for . . . Hmm . . . Let's see . . . I find you trying to **violate** Lovina!" Antonio flinched as the man's voice got higher. Damn . . . it must've looked bad.

"_Nonno_, it's okay–"

"No. No it's **not**. This boy just wants to get in your pants, just like all the other guys."

Antonio's tan cheeks reddened a bit at that, and he shook his head anxiously. "No, no, no! _¡No es así!_" When Roma still looked at him with a furious glare, he started to panic. "It's nothing like that! I would never do that to your daughter! Sure, she's very pretty but–" He froze when the Italian man's glare had intensified. Lovina however, just blushed and looked away.

"Out of my restaurant. And take your friends too," He gestured to Gilbert and Francis. The latter was flirting with one of the waitresses, and Roma's eyes narrowed.

"_Pero_-"

Antonio was interrupted by a squeal. He turned around to where he had heard it from, and his eyes widened when he saw Felicia glaring at a certain perverted teen. He turned back to Roma very, very slowly, only to see him even more furious than before. Of course, wouldn't you be furious too if **YOUR **preciously innocent granddaughters got molested by hormonal teenagers? Well, if you **had** granddaughters . . .

"I'll be going now . . ." Antonio turned and walked towards the door, beckoning Francis to go with him. Francis then went over to Gilbert and Elizaveta, and the albino wasn't surprised that his friends had followed him here. They also both headed out of the café, and when Francis sent Antonio a questioning look, the Spaniard explained what had happened with him and the Italian girl.

Francis winced. "That must have been terrible . . ." Antonio nodded, and then smiled a bit as he looked at Gilbert and Elizaveta.

"Looks like Gilbert has more luck than we do," He laughed, and Francis laughed along. Then, Antonio stopped laughing after a while, and sadness slowly crept over his features. The French teen understood why, and put a comforting arm over his friend's shoulder.

"Look, _mon ami_, there are many other girls out there . . ." Francis grinned perversely. "Let's go to the bar again soon. That will definitely cheer you up."

"I'm not sure, _amigo _. . . _No estoy tan seguro _. . ."

"Come now . . . As your friend, I'm only trying to help you." France wasn't sure if another trip to the bar was exactly going to help Antonio, but hey, it was about time he brought a girl home . . .

"O-Okay . . . I guess . . ."

See, you can't really blame Antonio for being sad . . . How the hell was he going to talk to Lovina now? Her grandfather's watchful eyes were on him. Quite literally, because when the Spanish teen turned around, he caught a glimpse of the Italian girl stomp her way to the kitchen. He flinched when he saw Roma glaring at him from the café window. He shuddered, and turned back to Francis, trying to ignore the amber stare burning holes into his back.

* * *

After Antonio left, Lovina glared at her grandfather and stomped to the kitchen. She couldn't believe him!

"Lovina . . ."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Language. You know I'm just trying to protect you."

"Oh, so** now **you want to protect me? When I don't need your damn protection at all!?" She shook off his hand when he tried to put it on her shoulder. Lovina sat on the wood stool near the kitchen counter, and turned away from Roma.

"I said I was sorry . . . I still am," He sighed. "I know you like the boy, but can't you s–"

"W-what!? What makes y-you think that!? I don't l-like that bastard! I just met him!" She crossed her arms, trying to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks.

Her grandfather chuckled and sat in the wood stool next to her. "Love works in mysterious ways, Lovi."

"I am not in fucking love! And I thought I told you not to call me that, dammit."

"Alright, alright . . ." Roma smiled a bit at his older granddaughter's behavior. "If you say so."

"Not lying, dammit . . ."

"Who said you were lying?"

"I really hate you sometimes you know that?" Lovina looked at her _Nonno, _giving him a mock glare. She was still angry about before, of course . . . but . . .

Wait, hold up.

Wait just a damn second.

She thought about when she met Antonio, how she was blushing . . . how she felt warmer in his embrace . . . how she was speechless whenever he grinned at her. She blushed again, and groaned, shaking her head to snap herself out of it.

'_I sound like a freaking lovesick teenage girl.'_

Wait . . .

Oh fuck. **Fuuuck.**

She turned on the stool to look at the steel counter.

'_I'm in love with the bastard, aren't I?'_

Damn it.

She was in love with the boy her grandfather now thought was a freaking molester.

That was when her face met the steel surface, and her pained groan was muffled by sad surface. Life really was complicated.

* * *

"Really, are you serious?" Elizaveta asked, trying to control her giggling.

"Yeah! Me, Franny and Toni totally threw that into Arthur's window~ Kesese~ He told us his brothers wouldn't stop bothering him about how much the room stunk! He still doesn't know we threw a stink bomb in there."

Elizaveta laughed, while shaking her head in mock sadness. "Oh Gil, you really haven't changed at all."

"The Awesome Me will never change, Liz."

She rolled her eyes at the word 'awesome'.

"Then there was this other time when–"

"Elizaveta?"

Gilbert turned towards the voice that had interrupted him. He smirked when he saw who it was.

A teen was walking towards them, calling the Hungarian girl. He had dark hair, and bright violet eyes. His glasses glinted under the sunlight. It was his wimp of a cousin, Roderich. He finally reached them, various books in hand, glaring slightly at the smirking albino and smiling softly at the girl. He greeted Gilbert curtly, and Elizaveta politely.

"Roderich!" Elizaveta squealed as she launched herself onto the Austrian. He looked a bit surprised, but hugged her back, nonetheless. Gilbert just watched everything happen with a confused expression. What was going on?

'_Why did Liz hug him like that?' _He thought, watching as the girl smiled at Roderich. He frowned, feeling something he had felt before, and it wasn't awesome at all.

'_I'm not jealous . . . am I . . .? Nah. Of course not.'_

"Hello, **Roderich,**" He hissed.

"Hello," He replied. The Austrian turned to Elizaveta. When he did, the Hungarian girl gave him a light kiss, completely unaware of a certain Prussian's eyes widening. What the hell? Did he miss something . . .?

Elizaveta's blushed embarrassingly at the albino's confused expression. "I forgot to tell you . . . Roderich and I are dating! Isn't that great?" She hugged the Austrian once again, and Roderich tried to get her off of him gently, blushing profusely while doing so. They were both oblivious to the albino's eyes widening even more.

* * *

Francis winced as Elizaveta gave Roderich a sweet kiss. He looked at his Prussian friend, only to find him wide-eyed with surprise. Antonio was busy moping over what had happened with Lovina to notice, and the French teen put an arm over his friend's shoulder comfortingly. He turned back to the scene again, only to find the girl hugging the Austrian.

Well, this day was getting worse, wasn't it?

"**_Mon Dieu_** . . . This is definitely turning out like one of those romance dramas . . ."

"_Ja_ . . . that's . . . great . . ." Gilbert replied, smiling. (Though the smile looked a bit forced).

Yup, his cousin **always** got everything. His parents had always favored Roderich over him, praising the teen for his epic music skills. Gilbert was just . . . there. His cousin was talented, 'proper' **and he got into freaking Kingston. **

And his girlfriend was hot.

_'Wait what!? I don't think Eli is hot! N-no way . . ._

Francis watched Gilbert, and sighed. It was definitely time for him to go over there. After making sure Antonio was okay, he headed over to the trio, and gave the Austrian an uneasy greeting. Elizaveta greeted him cheerfully, giving him a quick hug. Nothing happened, mostly because Roderich was sending Francis a warning glare as he was being hugged by the girl.

"Er, how have you been Roderich?"

"Well, I've been fine, even though a certain incident happened. What about you?" Roderich's responses were coldly polite.

"What incident?" Francis asked. Obviously the 'Bad Touch Trio' as people liked to call them, were involved in a lot of things, (Thanks to Gilbert's amazing talent at making fake IDs), and he couldn't remeber which 'incident' the Austrian was talking about. Well, he didn't remeber until Roderich gestured over to a tree, and the cafe. Then, he murmured an 'Oh' before smiling sheepishly. "Ah . . . That was . . . er, all in the past! Things are . . . uh different now . . . Heh."

"What incident?" The Hungarian girl asked, narrowing her eyes at the albino and the French teen.

"Nothing important . . ." Gilbert answered rather quickly, knowing that if Elizaveta knew about the 'incident' it would all result in both of them having a concussion. Or worse.

"It's getting a bit late," Elizaveta said, looking at her wristwatch. "I should get going now . . . Oh! Wait!" She turned to Roderich and whispered in his ear. He shook his head immediately. And she frowned. The Austrian teen looked at her again, and sighed, nodding reluctantly. The girl then turned to her friends, grinning. "Would you guys like to come to Roderich's orchestra performance this upcoming Tuesday? I know it's not your thing . . . but–"

"We'll be there," Gilbert smirked at his cousin. Francis smiled uneasily at his friend.

"Great! See you then!" The Hungarian girl and Roderich went off, hand in hand.

* * *

The trio was currently back at Antonio's house, discussing today's interesting events. Antonio seemed to be feeling a bit better about what happened to Lovina, and Francis comforted him by saying that 'There are a lot of other fish in the sea'. Gilbert was just fucking pissed, pacing back and forth in front of the HD TV. Francis tried to watch his show, but the albino kept getting in the way.

"Move Gilbert! I'm trying to see if she'll say yes to the dress!" Gilbert turned towards the TV, to see that it was indeed a '_Say Yes To The Dress_' episode. He would never understand how his friend can watch this shit. Because, 'Bitch please, '_Project Runway_' is **much** better'.

. . .

Pretend you didn't read that.

"_Mon Dieu! **Mon Dieu**!_ She's going to say yes!" Francis squeaked happily. The Prussian looked at his friend with disdain, and began pacing in another area of the living room.

_'Damn it. Roderich **has** to have** everything** doesn't he? Ugh, why . . .'_

"Feliks?" Yup, Francis just called freaking Feliks on the phone. The last thing Gilbert needed was to hear two guys gossiping like girls.

_"Hi, Franny! Like, what is it?"_

"Are you watching it?"

_"Of course! I would never miss it, broski!"_

"Monica better say yes. That long dress is simply beautiful!"

_"Yeah, but Tiffany is like, being such a bitch about it."_

"I know right–"

"**Not** helping, Francis," The Prussian hissed.

"Sorry Feliks, I have to go," Francis hung up and looked at his friend expectantly. Gilbert just sat down on the other side of the plush couch, and put his face in his hands.

* * *

"Damn it all! First, I don't get accepted into Kingston. Then, Elizaveta comes back, in a fucking relationship with Roderich. And now, I **stil**l don't know what to say to my parents! _Vater's _going to kill meeee . . ." Gilbert groaned as he thought of his strict father. Their relationship was currently strained, mostly because Gilbert had 'been nothing but a disappointment'. He desperately wanted to make his father proud.

The French teen was about to respond, glancing more than once at the TV (He couldn't miss one of his favorite shows, after all!), when a faint sound coming from Gilbert's pocket was heard._  
_

_Last Friday Night_

_Do it allll~ agaiiiin~_

_Last Friday Night_

___Do it allll~ agaiiiin~_

_T.G.I.F–_

"Hello!?" Gilbert answered it quickly, and glared at his friend, who was trying to suppress his laughter at the albino's silly ringtone. The German (Prussian, dammit!) looked at Antonio, who was sleeping on one side of the couch, his head in Francis' lap.

_"Gilbert?"_

**OH SHIT.**

He immediately recognized his mother's voice, and his skin became paler (If that was possible).

"Hallo_ Mutti_ . . ."

_"How was your day?"_

"Interesting . . . to say the least . . ." After he had said that, Gilbert heard a voice whisper 'Ask him about it already!' and he recognized that voice as his father's.

**Ooh boy.**

_"So er, how did . . . it go . . .?"_

" . . . How did what go . . .?" The albino knew that playing stupid wouldn't get him off the hook, but it was worth a damn try.

_"You know, you getting into Kingston! Ludwig said he got in easily!"_

Of course.

"Uh, well, I didn't get accepted . . ." Immediately after that was said, Gilbert heard a voice whisper 'I knew it!' and it was his father . . . again.

_"Oh . . . Well__–"_

"B-But I got in this brand new one!"

_"Oh really? What is it called?"_

"Er . . . uh . . . I don't remember . . ." Gilbert winced at the lie, but it was too late to back out now.

_"Oh well, we're proud of you! We'll come to visit in three weeks!" _His father whispered a 'Great job' and Gilbert felt his lips form into a grin. Until, he realized what his mother said.

"Wait, no___–_" But it was too late. She had hung up.

"What were you thinking!?" Francis whispered loudly. "Oh, I know, you weren't thinking at all!"

"Calm down . . . I can figure this out!" Gilbert whispered back.

"No you can't!"

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know!"

The Prussian sighed, and put his face in his hands again. What was he going to do? It wasn't like he could buy a fucking building and make it into a school. He was broke.

Wait a darn minute.

Who said he needed to buy a building?

"Hey Toni . . . Wake up!" He poked his friend on his cheek, and the Spanish teen opened his emerald orbs groggily. "Tell me that idea you had before again . . ."

* * *

**Blaaaargh. I don't know about this chapter. I just wanted to update. But, new characters are coming in pretty soon~! MWAHAHAHA! I can't wait!**

**EDIT: Thank you to Valkyrie99 for telling me about the mistake I did with Poland's name~! :D**

*****Stardust98*****


	6. Chapter 5: The Break-In

_"Calm down . . . I can figure this out!" Gilbert whispered back._

_"No you can't!"_

_"Why are we whispering?"_

_"I don't know!"_

_The Prussian sighed, and put his face in his hands again. What was he going to do? It wasn't like he could buy a fucking building and make it into a school. He was broke._

_Wait a darn minute._

_Who said he needed to buy a building?_

_"Hey Toni . . . Wake up!" He poked his friend on his cheek, and the Spanish teen opened his emerald orbs groggily. "Tell me that idea you had before again . . ."_

* * *

"Hurry up, _amigos_; I **can't** miss the new _Walking Dead_ episode!" Antonio whined. They were currently in front of the building that used to be the University of Brighton. Also known as, 'the school you went to if you didn't get accepted into Kingston.'

Gilbert sighed. "Calm down, dude. I got this." He turned to a figure crouched near the lock. "Are you almost done, Artie?"

"I don't even know how the bloody hell you wankers got me to come here," Green eyes sparkled in the darkness. "And don't fucking call me that!" He brushed his blond bangs back, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"Remember? You agreed to come with us because, number one, we're awesome," Arthur glared at him. "And number two, you said anything was better than taking Peter out for trick-or-treating. Besides, how the **hell** are you sweating? It's **freaking October**!" Gilbert watched as the lock fell to the ground. Arthur glared again at him, and adjusted his spiked jacket.

"Just help me get these damn chains off . . ." The English teen growled.

Francis looked at what Arthur was wearing with obvious disdain. "Why do you have to wear these dark emo clothes, _mon ami_? You would look much better if you wore the clothes I wear. By the way, aren't those pants stopping the blood circulation in your legs, _cher_? "

"Shut the hell up. And I'm **not** emo. I'm **punk**. There's a damn difference," The Brit hissed. "And the clothes **you** wear make you look like a douchebag."

"I got the chains off!" Antonio grinned. The rest of the group looked at him in surprise, not knowing about the strength he possessed. "Now, let's go!" He headed into the building; Francis gave Arthur a wink before following. Gilbert was about to go, when he noticed that the smaller teen had a lighter, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Aren't ya coming with us?" The albino asked. Arthur gave him a blank stare before walking to one of the steps to sit on it. He lit the cigarette, and sighed, the smoke calmed his nerves.

"I'd rather keep watch," He said. "Instead of going with **you** three idiots. I'll see you when you come out." And with that, he turned so that his back was faced towards Gilbert.

The Prussian shrugged, and rushed towards were his friends waited. Together, the Bad Touch Trio entered the dark, abandoned building.

* * *

"Isn't _cher_ Arthur going to come with us?" Francis asked, as he saw Gilbert join them.

Gilbert put his hands in his pockets and shook his head once. "Nope. Said he was gonna stand look out just in case anyone came."

"**Good**," Antonio hissed. "It's better without **him** here."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his friend's sudden change in behavior. He knew that the Spaniard hated Arthur, but it **still** surprised him how he could the teen's demeanor could change so **quickly**. The two had always fought in the fifth and sixth grade, but Gilbert never knew how anyone could hate **Antonio** of all people. But hey, this was Arthur they were talking about. Mean, grumpy, always-in-deadly-skinny-jeans Arthur. The two of them had stopped fighting near the end of middle school, when Arthur had beat the shit out of Toni, but they still held grudges against each other.

"Urgh . . . This place is too creepy for my good looks . . ." Francis looked around the dark, old building, becoming more freaked out by the minute. The walls were old and the paint was peeling off of them. Paintings and posters lay scattered on the filthy tile floor, along with torn documents of some sort. It was very dark, and although Antonio's flashlight lit the place up a bit, it did not help the eerie atmosphere the building seemed to have. The trio stayed close together, not wanting to lose each other in the darkness. It was also quite cold in there, and there were random breezes coming from some of the open windows.

To make it even better than it was now, there were also some cool sound effects, like creaking sounds, and far away sounds of doors opening and closing slightly, though the trio blamed most of the creepy sounds on the wind.

"Damn . . ." Gilbert murmured. "It's as if it was straight out of a fucking **horror movie** . . ." The group reached a large hallway, which eventually went into two smaller ones. The albino looked at the Spanish teen, who was holding a map in his shaky hands. "Toni, which way?"

The Spaniard looked at the map, biting his lip in concentration. Even so, he was taking a while to look at the map, and just as Gilbert was about to snatch the map out of his hands, he pointed to the left side.

"_Vamonos por aqui," _And with that, he walked left. Francis followed, snickering, while the Prussian glared and sighed. They didn't see the 'Basement' sign as they made their way towards the dark halls.

* * *

"Are you sure we went the right way . . .?" Gilbert asked, nervously. He felt like he had been walking around for hours, and they still hadn't found the Electricity Room . . . thing . . . You know, the room with all the switches for the power . . .

"_Si, _the map clearly says it was this way, _amigo_," Antonio showed the Prussian the map, and Gilbert sighed when he was correct. For once.

"Whatever, but if I walk anymore, my feet are going to have blisters fucking **everywhere**-"

"Here we are!" Antonio chirped, pointing to a large, steel door.

The Prussian tried to push open the door, but something seemed to be blocking it from the other side. He pushed again, and it didn't budge.

"Alright, stand back guys, Imma try to tackle it open . . ." He took a few steps back, while Antonio and Francis moved to the side. The albino rushed forward, hitting the door head first. "Ow! Dammit . . . **_Scheiße _**. . ." He gingerly touched his sore forehead, wincing when he felt a bump.

"Hey!" Antonio pointed to the bruise. "Why is Gil turning **purple**? That's so cool!" Francis shook his head at his friend's stupidity. 'I want to turn purple too! Oh, and now he's turning blue . . ."

"Just help me open this damn door . . ."

"_¡Esta bien!" _The Spaniard turned the door handle, pushed the door open with great force, and turned to his friends with a grin. And this was the same person that thought Gilbert was turning purple, believe it or not.

* * *

"So **this** was blocking the door . . ." Gilbert pointed the flashlight towards the now broken chair behind the door. The room was darker than the rest of the building, which was saying something. The eerie sound of water dripping from random pipes wasn't helping anything. There were spiderwebs too, which made a certain French teen jump back in fear. Talk about being a wimp.

"_Oyé_, Gil . . . I think we should head back . . ." Antonio said warily, watching his friends go down the stairs that descended into the Electricity Room thingy. "This place is creepy . . ."

"**No** way, we're almost there," He kept going, despite his friends' protests.

When they had finally go to the bottom of the stairs, Gilbert turned on Antonio's flashlight and scanned the room, looking for the building's power switches. The only thing he found was a very large steel double door, and in yellow and black letters, it said **'DO NOT ENTER'**. The albino moved to open the door, only to be stopped by Francis, who looked at him incredulously.

"The sign clearly says 'DO NOT ENTER', and you're about to do just that . . .?"

"_Ja_."

"Idiot . . . fine, let's go in . . ." The French teen sighed and followed his friends in, immediately regretting it when the door shut closed behind them, and the flashlight Gil was holding shut off randomly.

"**Fuck** . . . outta battery."

"It's so dark . . ." Francis whimpered.

"Calm down, _amigos._"All we have to do is find the light switch.

"Alright," Gilbert was about to do, until a shriek that suspiciously sounded **a lot** like Francis scared the shit out of his ass. **Not** literally guys. "What the hell, Francis!? You scared the shit outta me!"

"Thank you so much for asking me if I'm okay Gil. If you must know, something just touched my leg."

"Well, it wasn't me." Gilbert shook his head, even if his friends couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Me either!" Antonio added.

"Then who . . .?"

"Found it!" Gilbert had grinned when he felt the light switch. He turned on the lights with a soft 'click' and did not expect what was behind Francis. "Franny, don't move . . ."

"What?" Francis turned, and shrieked like his life depended on it.

* * *

Lovina sighed as she cleaned the tables of the now empty cafe. Her sister, Felicia, was talking to her grandfather excitedly about her **wonderful** day, in her **wonderful** life, at the**wonderful** University of Kingston. Yes, Feli had gotten in. Her art skills had gotten her a scholarship, and she was now studying the fine and culinary arts. Lovina however, had**not** gotten in, which caused for everyone to give more attention to her _sorella_. Congratulating her, wishing a long good life and all that fucking jazz. It was annoying, really, and she was jealous of her younger sister, but she could not bring herself to hate her. Because, despite her numerous achievements, and the many fights the two of them always have had, Felicia never rubbed it in her sister's face. Not once.

" . . . And then, Luddy got really, **really** red! Ve~ I thought he was sick! I hope he's okay though~!" Feli said cheerily. She heard Grandpa Roma chuckle softly at his granddaughter's innocence.

She sighed again, and continued to wipe the tables with an old rag. Her mind drifted off to many things, until it stopped at that Spanish boy she had met that night. She tried to shake her head to get rid of these thoughts, but no matter what she did, he **came back**, dammit.

_'Ugh . . . I __**hate**__ that bastardo.'_

Even though she had told herself this numerous times, she knew it wasn't true. Yet, she did not want things to end up like they had with her last boyfriend. She had let him get too close, told him all her secrets, loved him, and he had **back stabbed** her in the end. The Italian girl had been depressed for weeks, refusing to speak to anyone. She vowed to**never** let anyone else get close to her, afraid of the pain.

Of course, Lovina had heard some rumors about the famous 'Bad Touch Trio'. She had heard about them and their numerous antics, and, about their numerous encounters with girls at the bar.

. . . What if Antonio thought of her lie that? What if she was only another one of those girls, one that he would use, and throw away as soon as he was done with her?. . . Just as her last boyfriend had done . . .

She wiped the tears forming at the corner of her eyes furiously, putting the rag under some warm water, and squeezing all of the water out. She hung it to dry, and headed off to the kitchen, putting on the bunny ears Feli had made for her.

"Can we go trick-or-treating Grandpa Roma? Please, ve~?" Feli begged, her eyes wide and pleading. Lovina rolled her eyes, used to this puppy look display. Her sister would always use this on her, and although she tried not to, she always faltered in the end, unable to say 'no'.

"Yes, yes you can," Felicia squealed happily, put on her fairy wings and crown (Yup, a fucking fairy), got her trick-or-treating bag (Oh god . . .) and ran out of the cafe excitedly, dragging Lovina behind her. "Wait, you forgot your wand!" The girl ran back in, got the 'magical' wand, and ran back out. "Be careful!" Roma called out after them. He chuckled as he saw an excited Felicia with Lovina behind, grumbling about 'The damn bunny ears' and how 'Trick-or-treating is for fucking five year olds.

The older Italian girl sighed, thinking back on her thoughts earlier.

_'Please don't let it happen again . . .'_

* * *

"What are you boys doing here?" The large man in front of them roared. He looked as if he could snap any of them in two. The scar over his left eye only made him look more threatening. "Well, are ya gonna answer?" Gilbert gulped loudly, scared as fuck. Something shiny caught his eye. Right there, pinned to the man's shirt, was a name tag. Gilbert almost peed his pants with laughter when he saw what this tough guy's name was.

Shirley.

**Fucking Shirley.**

Sure, it was better than 'Marion', but it still sounded like a teenage girl's name.

"What're ya laughing at?" He growled, glaring at the German (Prussian, damn you!) teen venomously.

Francis let out a prayer, for he believed that Gilbert had finally dug out his own grave. "I knew he was a stupid, moronic, idiot . . . but I didn't know it was this bad . . . _Mon Dieu_ . . ." He mumbled, annoyance lacing his words.

"Sorry, man," Gilbert put his hands up in front of him defensively. "It's just . . . Kesese~" And he went back to laughing.

Shirley only sighed, looking used to this, and looked at Toni and Franny curiously. "What the hell is 'Kesese~'"? He asked.

" . . . He** laughs **like that," Francis explained, pinching the bridge of his nose exasperatedly.

"Oh."

* * *

Elizaveta handed a little boy some candy, smiling at him amiably. He murmured a thank you shyly, and she slipped him one more piece. The little boy grinned at her, and ran off to his parents, who waved at her. She waved back.

That was it, she was **out** of candy.

_'I __**knew**__ I should've bought more . . .'_

She sat down, sighing with relief and relaxing into her soft, plush couch. Her parents were out at a Halloween party, while she decided to stay behind, giving out candy to the children in adorable costumes. Elizaveta had seen Felicia and Lovina pass a while ago, and had squealed at how _adorable_ they had looked in their costumes. Lovina was a bunny, while Feli was a fairy princess.

There she sat, and soon, the Hungarian girl found herself thinking about tomorrow, Roderich's performance. She grinned excitedly at the thought of Gilbert coming.

_'Why am I so excited . . .? I know I haven't seen him in a long time, but . . .'_

She waved it off dismissively, thinking it was nothing important.

How wrong she was.

A ring on her doorbell brought her back to reality.

She opened the door, about to tell the children who were probably waiting outside that there was no more candy, and again she berated herself for not buying more. Elizaveta was surprised to find Roderich there, looking nervous.

"Roderich? What are you doing here?"

"My apologies for disturbing you, Elizaveta, but I wanted to ask you if you would please listen to the piece I am performing tomorrow, and tell me if it is any good."

"It's fine, I don't mind."

As Roderich sat down on her father's piano, and played it, the Hungarian girl was soon stuck in a trance at the wonderful melody, and forgot all about Gilbert and tomorrow night.

* * *

"So, you own the building?"

"Yeah," Shirley grumbled. "Unfortunately . . ."

"Huh? What do you mean unfortunately?" Francis asked.

"I bought this from someone else, hoping to sell it again for a high price. But now I know why they sold it at such a low price before . . ." He began. "I've tried to sell it, over and over again, but for some reason, right when they step into the building, they run off."

"Um, maybe it's because of all the dead rats and bees on the floor . . .?" Antonio suggested. Francis, seeming to not notice this until now, yelped when a dead rat touched his, and I quote, 'expensive and beautiful' shoes.

"Nah, it has to be because of something else," Shirley shook his head (Sure, because any person would want a building filled with dead bees and rats right?) "Anyway, now I just want it off of my hands . . ."

"Want what off of your hands?" Antonio looked at the man's hands, confused when he found nothing there. Francis smacked him upside the head. "Ow! That's not nice!"

"I'll take it," Gilbert said hurriedly. Shirley looked at him, shocked, but then, he shrugged and patted the teen on the back rather roughly. Gilbert stumbled a bit at the man's strength, and winced at the pain he felt on his back afterwards. Damn . . .

"Okay, how much money you got?"

" . . . I'm broke . . ."

"Well, forget it then."

Gilbert sighed, feeling defeated, when he spotted something in Shirley's pocket. It was a pamphlet. He snatched it up, and unfolded it, scowling when he saw Roderich's picture on the front. It was a pamphlet for his cousin's performance tomorrow. Why would that guy have this . . .? Unless . . . unless . . . Gilbert tried to hold in his snickers. "You like classical music?"

" . . . Yes," The man admitted. "If you tell anyone, I will rip your head off!"

"Fine, but if I told you I can get you a front row seat ticket for tomorrow, would you trade me the lease for this building?" Gilbert asked. It was a ridiculous idea, to trade the old Brighton University building for a freaking ticket, but it was worth a try, wasn't it?

" . . . Deal."

Well, that was easy.

* * *

"Gilbert? What's up?" Elizaveta's asked on the phone.

_"I need an extra ticket, for a . . . another person."_

"For who?"She asked. Was it for a friend? Or maybe . . . a girlfriend? She could feel herself getting angry at the last thought. Why? She wasn't . . . jealous.

_"For a friend . . ."_ She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding at his statement.

"Okay . . . I'll come over Toni's house to give them to you later."

* * *

"Hey, Eduard, my man! What's up?" Gilbert greeted. He needed Eduard to make him a convincing school website, just to get started. His parents were coming in two weeks, and he didn't have that much time. "How's . . . uh, Ivan doing?"

_"Oh, insane as always. Wait, why are you even calling me? You've always bullied me since the eighth grade . . ."_

"That's all in the past! We're friends now!"

_"Alright, what do you want . . .?"_

"A website."

_"What? Why?"_

"Well, it's a long story . . ."

* * *

**Ugh, the end seems a bit rushed, but I just wanted to update. Hope you like~! R&R! ^^**

*****Stardust98*****

**P.S: Eduard is Estonia.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Performance Pt1

**MY BIRTHDAY'S ON THE 20th! I'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Gilbert sighed, feeling defeated, when he spotted something in Shirley's pocket. It was a pamphlet. He snatched it up, and unfolded it, scowling when he saw Roderich's picture on the front. It was a pamphlet for his cousin's performance tomorrow. Why would that guy have this . . .? Unless . . . unless . . . Gilbert tried to hold in his snickers. "You like classical music?"_

_" . . . Yes," The man admitted. "If you tell anyone, I will rip your head off!"_

_"Fine, but if I told you I can get you a front row seat ticket for tomorrow, would you trade me the lease for this building?" Gilbert asked. It was a ridiculous idea; to trade the old Brighton University building for a freaking ticket, but it was worth a try, wasn't it?_

_" . . . Deal."_

_Well, that was easy._

* * *

Gilbert woke up to his phone vibrating in his pants pocket. He got up slowly, yawning and stretching and taking his sweet time to answer the phone. He looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was an unknown number. Yawning again, he answered the phone with a hoarse 'Hello?'

"_It's Eduard. I have the website up and ready."_

Damn. He had only been asleep for a few hours . . . "Done already?"

"_Yes, I have emailed you the link. I can't believe I did this for you, of all people."_

"Hey, you did this because I'm awesome," He got up from the couch, and looked around for his friends, who were nowhere in sight. "And thanks, man."

"_Whatever. Just don't tell Ivan I did this for you. He still hates you, you know."_

"Yeah, but whatever. That big-nosed freak can't do shit to me."

"_. . . You shouldn't say those things . . . He could be behind you right now . . ."_

The albino's eyes widened and he looked back quickly, before shuddering and getting back on the phone. "You scared the fuck outta me . . ."

"_Wonderful. I also sent you the password so that you can edit it at any time. Goodbye."_

"Bye~!" Gilbert grinned; more excited than the time he had lost his virginity. He finally had something done. Now, all he had to do was take a look at it, and show it to his parents . . . But, he also had to clean out the building and fix it up. All this work made his head hurt . . . He still couldn't believe he was doing this. It was . . . well, unbelievable.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knocking on the door. He turned on the computer, and walked towards the door, opening it as soon as another knock was heard. "Who are-"

"Gilbert . . .?" Elizaveta looked at him, eyes wide, with her hand up in a fist, as if she was prepared to knock again. He smirked and waved lazily. When he had gotten no response from her, he looked down, and immediately knew why she had looked so shocked.

He was only wearing boxers.

Now, back in the old days (He wasn't old!), he wouldn't have cared to wear boxers around the Hungarian. But that was when he had thought she was a dude, and he found himself blushing with embarrassment. Gilbert was confused as to why, since many girls had seen him like this before (if you know what I mean. *wink*).

"Er . . ." The girl also blushed furiously, though she didn't know why. "I b-brought you the . . . uh, ticket . . ." She handed the ticket to him, and gave him a weak smile. "Well . . . g-goodbye . . ."

"Bye . . ."

And so, after a few moments of awkwardly standing there, Elizaveta looked at him once more before walking away hurriedly.

'_Shit. I forgot she was coming . . .'_

After answering a call from Ludwig, asking where he was, (He had spent a lot of time at Antonio's house . . .) and he had told him that he would come home soon. Ludwig had said that it was fine, he could spend as much time as he wanted over there (Because Gilbert was the reason the neighbors hated them, the house was never perfectly clean, and the Prussian always embarrassed him in front of Felicia) that it wouldn't be problem.

He was currently on his way to the old building, where Antonio and Francis are waiting. They were going to walk around, you know, just to get to know the twists and turns and stuff. Plus, he needed to relax and spend time with his friends before Roderich's orchestra performance later tonight. And no, he most definitely was not nervous. Not at all. Nope.

Okay . . . maybe he was.

No, not because of his stupid cousin, but . . . he didn't really know why.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"Well, aren't you happy," Gilbert said, unsurprised. His friend almost always had a big, dumb, smile on his face, but after missing last night's episode of _The Walking Dead, _the Spaniard's favorite show, he didn't expect him to be his cheerful self at full blast. "I thought you missed your show."

"I didn't! Alvarez recorded it for me on our new DVR!" He grinned, and the albino was instantly reminded of Antonio's older brother (one of the few Gilbert could remember, because damn, he had a huge ass family!). Even if they did have fights in the past, the two brothers were on much friendlier terms now. "And it's not a show," The Spaniard's face was serious. "It's a way of life." And with that, he grinned one more time before stepping into the large building.

"Alright then . . . Er, let's go I guess . . ." Francis sighed at the Spanish teen's weirdness, and followed him and Gilbert inside.

When they entered the building, they were surprised when they saw that most of the dead rodents and insects on the ground had disappeared. Gilbert looked around, shocked and relieved at the same time, until his ruby red eyes spotted a yellow post-it note on one of the main floor walls. He walked towards it, and peeled it off of the wall. Squinting his eyes, the albino tried to make out words out of the scraggly, messy handwriting.

_Yo, albino boy,_

_I forgot your name, so yeah. _

_Anyway, since you let me go with you to the performance, which I am thankful for, I decided that giving you the ol' Brighton building isn't enough. _

Gilbert's right brow rose at that, because seriously, a building isn't enough? He gave the guy a fucking ticket, a little piece of paper, for something that would only last for one night, while Shirley (Haha!) gave him a building, and it wasn't enough!?

_So, I got a few friends-_

Oh, so this guy has friends? A guy who **locked **himself up in an abandoned building and stayed in the Electricity room thingy (Authoress is too lazy to look it up) has **friends**? Well, this is new.

_-to help clean up the place. I didn't clean it all up, just what I could. Hope it helped. You're a lifesaver, albino boy (Still don't know your name), taking that goddamned building off my hands. So . . . er, yeah. _

_-Shirley_

_P.S: And if you tell ANYONE about my love for classical music, I will FIND you and __**RIP YOU TO SHREDS**__, __**ALBINO BOY.**_

The albino folded the little note and put it in his pocket (Poor little note will never be seen again, it will be forever lost in the horrid abyss that is Gilbert Beilschimdt's pocket), then turned around, only to discover that his friends had been reading the note over his shoulder.

"Honhonhon~! Albino boy, Ohonhon~!" Francis snickered, and Gilbert laughed at him.

"Hahaha!" Antonio laughed as well, making Gilbert angrier. Well . . . in truth, Antonio really didn't know what was so funny, he just laughed because Francis was laughing.

"**Shut up** . . ." He muttered, walking ahead. Francis followed him, still laughing, and Antonio rushed behind them.

"_¡Espera!_ Francis, what's so funny?"

"Seems legit," Gilbert murmured as he gazed at the school website on his worn, old iPhone. "It's almost a bit awesome as me . . ." He grinned, then frowned when he'd looked at the empty space at the very top, where the name of the school was supposed to be. "_Verdammt_, I still have to think of a good name for the school . . ."

"Gil, you coming, _amigo?_" Antonio asked, green eyes shining with worry at his friends frustrated expression. "_¿Que pasa?"_

"I have to think of a name for this . . ."

"Oh, well . . . hmmm . . ."

"What about School of Awesomeness?"

"_Non_, it is too unprofessional," Francis waved his hand dismissively.

"What about the University of International Studies?" Antonio suggested.

Gilbert stopped texting on his iPhone and looked up, surprised at his friend's genius. "**That's it Toni**! It sounds awesome!"

"Well, _gracias_ amigo- Wait . . . what's going on?"

"You just . . . ugh, never mind . . ." Gilbert edited the website, so that it now said; The University of International Studies. He felt as if it was missing something though . . . But he shrugged and focused on the task at hand. Then, he looked at the time on his phone, and cursed. Roderich's performance was in an hour!

"Dammit, guys, we need to** go**," Gilbert turned and started to head out of the building. He had to get there early; he didn't want to disappoint Elizaveta. Roderich? Didn't give a fuck about him. Now they had to go meet Shirley at Kingston University's theater. The Prussian was a bit nervous about going there, especially since the little **incident** with the Head master, but screw it, he was going. The albino didn't even know why he was so determined to go, he didn't care about his lame cousin, so** why** . . .?

"C'mon Gilbert," Francis nudged the teen forward, and Gil blinked, before heading on home.

* * *

"_Mein Gott _. . ." Gilbert groaned as he adjusted his tie. "I can't believe you guys got me to wear this _Verdammt_ thing." He gestured to the suit he was wearing, and Francis sighed.

"It was your idea to come, and you don't look that bad anyway," The French teen smirked."Not bad **at all** . . . Ohonhon~!"

Gil scooted over a bit, and looked over at Shirley, who was looking at the stage excitedly. He smiled, and then felt something warm in his stomach. Confused at the weird, unusual feeling, he turned to Antonio, who was talking to Francis. "Toni . . . I feel . . . weird . . ."

"What happened? ¿_Estas enfermo_?" Gilbert just stared at him, confused. "Are you sick?"

"No, I just have this warm feeling in my stomach . . ."

The Spaniard smiled. "Oh! That's what happens when you either do something nice for someone, or _estas enamorado_," Antonio sighed when Gilbert stared at him confusedly again. "Or you're in love."

"Dude, you need to stop speaking Spanish, you know I can't understand whatever you say!"

"Haha! Sorry! But I can't help it, Gil!"

"Whatever . . . Anyways, it has to be the first thing, because the Awesome Me is **not **in love."

Little did Gilbert know, he indeed was . . .

* * *

**Okay, so I really liked writing this chapter. And I just wanted to post something. It took me really long to come up with the name of the school, (Excuse my lack of creativity please) and my little sis had to help me with it.**

**What do y'all think? Should America finally make an appearance next chapter? Or should the Italies? Or both?**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	8. Chapter 7: The Performance Pt2

**So, here I am with another chapter of **_**Accepted**_**! Thank you for all of your kind reviews so far~! And, since you guys have chosen it, both the Italies and America will appear in this chapter. Don't really like how it turned out, but I don't hate it either. :3**

**Lovina Vargas: ****Fem! **S. Italy

**Felicia Vargas: ****Fem! **N. Italy

**Amelia (F.) Jones: Fem! America**

**On to the story~!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry. Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Gil scooted over a bit, and looked over at Shirley, who was looking at the stage excitedly. He smiled, and then felt something warm in his stomach. Confused at the weird, unusual feeling, he turned to Antonio, who was talking to Francis. "Toni . . . I feel . . . weird . . ."_

_"What happened? ¿__Estas enfermo__?" Gilbert just stared at him, confused. "Are you sick?"_

_"No, I just have this warm feeling in my stomach . . ."_

_The Spaniard smiled. "Oh! That's what happens when you either do something nice for someone, or __estas enamorado__," Antonio sighed when Gilbert stared at him confusedly again. "Or you're in love."_

_"Dude, you need to stop speaking Spanish, you know I can't understand whatever you say!"_

_"Haha! Sorry! But I can't help it, Gil!"_

_"Whatever . . . Anyways, it has to be the first thing, because the Awesome Me is __not __in love."_

_Little did Gilbert know, he indeed was . . ._

* * *

As Gilbert sat down next to Antonio, he suddenly felt that someone had sat down next to him. Turning around, he found himself face to face with Elizaveta. Sitting down, the girl adjusted the pins holding up her hair, looking slightly uncomfortable. He could tell that she did not like the dress she was wearing, which was a soft pink color. The Prussian winced. Eli had never liked pink, **despised** it, and now here he, er, she was, wearing a pink **dress. **It did look good on her, but she looked more like herself when she wore jeans.

"I never thought I would see **you**, of all people, in a **suit**," She teased, smiling at him. Elizaveta was still squirming slightly in discomfort, but Gil decided to not say anything about it.

"I never thought I would see you in a **dress**," He countered, and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Besides, I look awesome."

"Shut up, Roderich gave me this dress."

Ah, no wonder.

"So uh, when did you and Roddy start . . . you know, dating?"

"A couple of weeks ago actually, two days after I had come back. It was around that time that I realized I was a girl . . . And he helped me during that time, when I was frustrated and confused . . . Plus, my mother and father adore him to bits," She smiled dreamily when she finished, and Gilbert almost snorted at how stupid it all was.

How stupid it all was . . .

For some reason, he had started to get angry when she had started to talk about his cousin. Gilbert didn't have a clue as to why though, it's not like he liked Elizaveta. And he was **most definitely not jealous.**

**Right?**

* * *

Francis sat down, watching the exchange between his friend and the Hungarian girl with an amused smirk. He looked around, marveling at the elegance of the theater. It was quite large, and the stage was very impressive too. Large red curtains concealed the hustle and bustle that was most probably going on backstage at this moment. The theater was filled with many, **many** people, and the Frenchman could barely hear Gil and Elizaveta talking over the noise.

"Oh, so you know Artie, too?"

He turned towards the source of the voice, and saw a girl, with sandy blonde hair up to her shoulder, and deep blue eyes filled with laughter and mischievousness. Antonio seemed to be talking to her.

"Si! We knew each other since kindergarten!"

"Wow, I only knew him since eighth grade . . . How is he? I haven't seen him in a long time!" She smiled. Francis noticed that she appeared to be more uncomfortable than Elizaveta was, as if she felt that she didn't belong here, but the girl seemed to be relaxing slightly as she talked to Antonio. She was quite pretty, and Francis wondered how the hell Arthur had met her.

"_Me llamo_ Antonio, what's your name?" The girl seemed to be slightly confused at his Spanish.

"Uh, I'm Amelia, otherwise known as the hero~!"

Ah, now he remembered who she was.

"Amelia? Do you remember me?" He asked her, his flirty smirk in place.

She turned to him, and her blue eyes got slightly wide. "Franny? Is that you, dude?"

"Why, of course it is! How could you not recognize the beautiful _moi_?" He did a hair flip and the girl giggled.

Francis had met Amelia at the eighth grade, along with Arthur. Amelia and Arthur always seemed to be together, wherever they went, and it was an adorable sight. The two quickly became good friends, and with a little push from yours truly (And the rest of the Bad Touch Trio) , the two started dating. But then, it had all ended when Amelia had moved away. The two had tried to make it work, but their long distance relationship had not lasted. Arthur had been as bitter as he was before he met Amelia after that.

"What brings you back here?" He asked.

"Oh, I got my own place just a few blocks from the cafe, actually!"

"I see. But what about school?"

"Well I go to Kingston University, you know where that is right?"

What.

**WHAT.**

Amelia F. Jones, the self proclaimed 'hero', got into Kingston?

Wow.

"How did you . . .?" And then Francis stopped himself when he remembered science and math class back in high school. Amelia might have been, according to Arthur, 'an oblivious idiotic git', but she was also **very** smart. Especially in math and science. The girl had also been very popular in high school, because of her cheerful and friendly disposition. Francis had only seen her frown a few times, as she could always be seen with a grin on her face. "What are, er, you studying?"

"Physics," She answered, and Francis could not help the look of surprise on his face. "And I'm also studying Spanish, although I can't seem to remember anything the professor teaches us . . . Haha! And-"

Amelia was interrupted by some yelling going on at the left side of Francis. The teen turned, and saw Roma's two granddaughters, Felicia and Lovina, arguing while making their way to the front. Well, Lovina appeared to be doing most of the arguing, while Feli just responded cheerfully. He turned to look at Antonio, and found the Spaniard's green eyes transfixed on the eldest sister. He smirked, and nudged his friend. Antonio just grinned back, albeit a bit nervously.

"Go for it,_ ami_," Francis told him.

"_Pero_, Roma-"

"Is **not** here right now."

"But what if-"

"Just go! I'll distract Feli for you . . ." Cue predatory smile.

" . . . You know Ludwig will** kill** you if you try anything, _amigo_ . . ."

But Francis was already leading the younger Italian away from her sister. Lovina narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the French teen, and moved to get him away from her sister. Antonio, after releasing a shaky, nervous sigh, slowly made his way towards her, and poked her gently on the back.

* * *

"I-I can't believe you did that!" Elizaveta said, laughing loudly. She wrapped an arm around her aching stomach. Gilbert grinned, ignoring all the glares they were receiving from the people seated behind them. The Hungarian girl was not as tense as before; her shoulders were relaxed, and she was smiling more. It almost reminded him of the good times they had when they were children.

**Almost.**

He still couldn't get over the fact that his friend, who he thought was a freaking **GUY**, was wearing a pink **dress**.

"Roderich! Aren't you getting ready for the show?"

The albino teen looked up, and saw the prissy bastard himself. He was wearing a dark, elegant suit, and had an aura of confidence, but Gil could also detect slight nervousness there. Stupid, dumb prick.

"Ah, well, there was a problem setting up, so unfortunately, the show is delayed by a few minutes."

"Oh, that's too bad. You **nervous**?" Gilbert asked, receiving a glare from Elizaveta, which he pointedly ignored.

"N-No, not at all," Ha! White lie. He could see him fucking shaking in his frilly, tie thing . . . whatever that stupid looking thing was.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Eliza stood up and hugged him comfortingly. Gilbert growled quietly, but the two had not heard him.

The Austrian sighed, giving a small nod and hugging the girl back. Gil turned and looked elsewhere, albeit confused as to why he felt so angry at his cousin whenever him and Eliza were affectionate to one another. He didn't like Elizaveta, and he hated his (stupid) cousin. So why was he so **angry** . . .?

"Roderich!" Called one of the stage hands. "We have already finished setting everything up, it is time for you to come up!"

"Good luck~!" She cooed. Blushing, Roderich gave her a quick peck on her forehead before he had left. Liz looked a little disappointed, but quickly hid it with excitement. Gil had noticed though.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and turned around to see Shirley, looking at him and shaking his head in mock sadness. The 'Prussian' raised a white eyebrow questioningly.

"You're in some **deep** shit, aren't ya, albino boy?" Was all he said before he turned around and switched his gaze to the stage. The albino rolled his eyes and looked at the stage as well.

* * *

She turned, only to find herself staring into green eyes. Some **very** pretty green eyes . . .

"Lovi~? _Hola_! What're you doing here?" Cue idiotic grin.

Oh shit.

It couldn't be . . .

"An . . . tonio?" She asked hesitantly, not quite remembering his name. The idiot was still grinning, so she guessed she had gotten it right. "Don't call me that! Shouldn't I be asking **you** that question, _bastardo_? I'm n-not supposed to b-be . . ."

"Oh, well, a friend of ours invited us here! What about you? Where are you sitting?"

"Same . . . And why should I tell you where my seat is? You'll probably follow me there."

"I just wanted to know if we're in the same row! That would be _maravilloso _right?"

Now, Lovina might not have known that much Spanish, but, mind you, Italian and Spanish were **very** similar, so she knew what she was saying. "**N-No**, no it wouldn't be, idiot. And if you must know, I'm sitting in the front row-"

"Me too!"

The Universe had always been against her, and it seemed that tonight was no different.

"Which seat?" He asked, hoping she would sit next to him.

". . . 4A . . ."

"I'm 5A! You get to sit next to me Lovi~!"

Of course.

"**Don't** call me that! Idiot." Antonio thought he had just seen the girl's curl turn into a small heart before quickly going back to its normal curly shape, but maybe he was just seeing things.

Well, tonight was going to be** interesting** . . .

"Hey, Lovi?"

"What?"

"Weren't you chasing Franc-" Before he could finish the sentence, Lovina sped off in the direction Francis and Feli were headed.

* * *

"Oh, Gil! The show's starting!" Elizaveta said excitedly. The albino only sighed in response, really just hoping to get this over with soon. He didn't even know **why** he came here.

"This is so exciting!" Shirley squealed. Gilbert looked at him incredulously. The guy looked as if he could tear him apart (not that he would ever say that out loud), and yet, he just fucking **squealed** over something so stupid. Shirley noticed, and glared at him, as if he was saying _'If you tell anyone about this, I will **end** you,'_. Shuddering, he looked at Elizaveta and saw her forest green eyes gleaming happily for her . . . boyfriend . . . He put his face in his hands, feeling a sudden headache.

"Gilbert, are you alright?" He turned slightly to see Elizaveta looking at him, eyes full of concern for her friend. He smirked.

"The Awesome Me is fine, just a little tired."

" . . . You know Gil, you didn't have to come if you didn't wan-"

"I wanted to come!" He blurted out, and blushed when he realized how loud he had said that. "I mean, yeah . . . I wanted to . . ."

"Thanks," She said.

He looked at her confusedly. "Huh? Why?"

"For coming here," She looked down at her hands. "I mean, I just wanted to spend time with you, because I haven't seen you in so long," Elizaveta looked up at him. "And even though things can't be the same as they were before," She didn't notice Gil wince at those words. "I would like us to still be friends."

Just Friends.

For some reason, he felt a little hurt when she had said that.

"Yeah . . ."

"So uh, thanks for coming here, you know, for Roderich,"

"Uh-huh."

" . . . And for me."

He smirked, pearly whites glinting in the dim theater light. "Kesese~ Anything for ya, Eli." She chuckled when he had called her by the name she had used back then.

"Whatever, Gilly," She knew he hated being called that, but he wasn't mad, he chuckled with her.

* * *

**This will be continued next chapter.**

**By the way, tell me if the pace of the story is too slow. The pace of 'I'm a GIRL?' was faster, and I wanted to go at a much slower pace. But if this is TOO slow, tell me in a review (or PM) or whatever.**

**This was more of a filler-thing chapter, but I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, reviews are love~! :D**

*****Stardust98*****


	9. Chapter 9: The Scarf and The Heartbreak

**I know I said the Performance was going to be continued, but I really wanted to write a Christmas special! I ish SOWEE! :'(**

**Hello~! Here is your Accepted Christmas special! Firstly, I would like to thank all of you that reviewed, for cheering me up on one of my bad days. Secondly, I want to give special thanks to **_**Charlotte and Rashka **_**for (reminding me) telling me about the school thing. You're right. :/ But they are totally going to start to do some real work the next chapters~! :D**

**But in the meanwhile (Enjoy this filler thingy), have some UKUS (angst-ish), and PruHun fluffiness!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HEEEE-TAAA-LIIII-AAAAA~! Or Staples.**

* * *

_Just Friends._

_For some reason, he felt a little hurt when she had said that._

_"Yeah . . ."_

_"So uh, thanks for coming here, you know, for Roderich,"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_" . . . And for me."_

_He smirked, pearly whites glinting in the dim theater light. "Kesese~ Anything for ya, Eli." She chuckled when he had called her by the name she had used back then._

_"Whatever, Gilly," She knew he hated being called that, but he wasn't mad, he chuckled with her._

* * *

He shivered as the little flakes of snow landed on his pale skin. It was cold. He hated cold. Not as much as he hated the sun though. The heat was a bitch.

Gilbert trudged through the snow on his way to the old Brighton University building. It was still day, and if he finished the job fast enough, he would make it for the Christmas party at Amelia's place. He had wanted to spend some time with his parents, but . . . he wasn't really in good terms with his dad lately. They had gotten into another argument, about some stupid thing Gilbert did not remember, leaving him wondering why they couldn't have a **normal** father and son relationship. He wanted to get to Amelia's place early.

Elizaveta would be going.

His thought immediately drifted away from his dad to the performance a few days ago. He had to admit, the fucking priss performed pretty well, and he definitely hadn't missed the look of delight on Eliza's face when the Austrian had gotten on stage.

. . .

Speaking of Elizaveta . . . he had been thinking about her a lot lately . . . He was deeply confused. Why was he so upset? What the fuck is going on!?

. . . Maybe he could talk to Francis about this. Even though he could be a perverted creep, the guy gave good freaking advice.

He stopped at the front of the school, and opened the door. Antonio and Francis were already inside, beer bottles in hand. He laughed.

Typical.

"Hey guys!" He greeted.

Antonio grinned at him, green eyes twinkling, and Francis waved lazily.

"What are we going to do today, Gil?" The Spaniard asked.

The albino looked around. They had already cleaned up most of the place, and the school had started to look like its normal-ish self again. After some persuading, Arthur had agreed to help them, only if he could join in the whole school scam thing too, because his parents were threatening to kick them out.

He looked at Francis, who looked to be deep in thought. He was probably thinking about the talk him and Arthur had just the other day. They were cleaning up the place, and Francis had stopped abruptly and told Arthur he needed to talk to him in private. All Gilbert heard were hushed whispers, and what appeared to seem angry retorts from Arthur. The Brit suddenly ran out the door, and Francis walked out slowly, looking utterly bewildered.

He didn't know what happened, but, it **must've** had to do something with Amelia.

"We've got to pick up a few . . . things," The albino smirked. "But . . . we need a few more people to help. We can't do this by ourselves."

"I can ask Alvarez if he wants to help, though knowing _mi hermano_, he would probably want to be in it too . . ."

Perfect. Antonio's brother had a driver's license, and they needed him to pick up . . . a little **something**.

"That's fine, Toni. What about you, Francis?"

"I guess . . . I can talk to _cher_ Arthur to see if he'll still help . . ." Francis still seemed to be deep in thought, and there was still slight shock present in his blue eyes.

"Sure, Franny. Now, tomorrow night, we'll head over to Kingston," His smirk grew wider, "And take some . . . supplies."

Antonio gasped. "But Gilbert! Isn't that . . . **stealing**?"

"No, Toni, that school's stinking rich, the Headmaster can buy more. Besides, remember those extra desks and chairs in the storage room? They don't even use those!"

"_Por favor_, don't tell me your planning to rob** Staples** next!"

"Nah, we don't need to go that far. We'll just take those too. I've already got the website set up, with Sakura's and that Estonian dude's help. My parents are coming in one week, and we need to work hard from now on, _ja_?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you so serious Gil~!" The Spaniard laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Franny?" The French teen looked up, a bit startled. "Why are ya so quiet?" He knew it was about the cheerful American girl, but he wanted to know why exactly Arthur had run out like that.

"Arthur's just . . . having some . . . issues," He shook his head, as I to snap himself out of the shocked trance he was in. "I'll . . . I'll tell you later."

" . . . Okay, then we'll all meet up here, tomorrow, at ten. Alright? Don't forget."

"_Si_!"

"_O-Oui_ . . ."

"We might as well look around the building for supplies we might be able to find . . ." Gilbert walked to a nearby door and flipped the light switch on, only to find many teacher desks and old, worn materials. Hey, it didn't have to be perfect. Something bright caught his eye, and he looked down, only to find himself stepping on a bright, yellow sticky note. On it was rushed, and very messy writing. The Prussian had to squint to be able to make out some of the words.

_Dear Albino boy,_

Oh, it was from **him.**

_I came to check on this place this morning. Why? Well . . . Heck, Imma admit it, I didn't trust you with the building at first. After all, your just some weird guy with pasty white skin and red eyes. Heh, kinda sound like one of those Japanese animation cartoons. Heheh._

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, a bit offended at the comment.

_Ahem, well, anyway, I was very surprised to ind the place in a better condition than it was before, though I still wonder why someone like you would want to get a place that smells like old milk_. _So, Me and some friends decided to help out with whatever you were doing, and we put all the supplies in one room, just to clear out the place! You can thank me later. ;)_

Gil shuddered, and kept reading.

_No, I don't mean it like THAT. Aw, fuck, this is in pen . . . Anyway, well yeah._

_-Shirley_

He put the sticky note in his pocket, and made a mental note not to lose it. (Because he had lost the other note.)

"Guys . . . I think it's getting late," He called, heading back to the main spot. There, Gil had found his two friends, who hadn't even moved an inch from their spots.

"G-Gil~ We tried to look, but we didn't find anyth-"

"Cut the crap, Toni. I already found what we need!" He smirked. "We have a lot of work cut out for us tomorrow . . . But first . . . Let's go party our **asses** off, _ja_?"

* * *

Elizaveta sighed, while slipping on a large red wool sweater, and green skinny jeans. Yes, she was going to Amelia's party, but . . .

She gave up in trying to put her hair in a ponytail and, with a frustrated sigh, let it loose.

Recently, Roderich seemed more . . . distant. She didn't understand why. When they had first began dating, everything was fine. In fact, it was wonderful. He was more affectionate, and didn't mind so much when she hugged him or kissed him in public. Eliza didn't know if she did something wrong . . . Or maybe he was . . . bored of her. She wanted to know what was wrong, so she could fix or change whatever it was, and they could be the happy couple they were before.

She jumped at a sudden knock at her door. Slightly startled, she opened it, and found a guy, standing right there, smirking at her while freezing his ass off.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here?"

"H-Hey, L-L-Liz," He greeted, and she looked at him, concern in her green eyes. Ah, that's right. Gilbert had never really liked the cold.

"Are you alright?"

"K-Kesese~! The A-Awesome Me is f-f-fine! I came h-her to bring y-you to the party!"

" . . . Okay. Thanks, Gil." Elizaveta grabbed her coat, gloves, and wool hat, and stepped outside, immediately hit by a cold gust of wind. "It's cold out h-here . . ."

"_Ja_, it is . . ."

* * *

They walked in an awkward silence, and Gilbert couldn't help but glance at the Hungarian girl now and then. She looked cold . . . He frowned when he saw sadness in her eyes.

"Oh!" Elizaveta turned toward the way they came and the albino stopped, still trembling. "I forgot my scarf . . ."

Okay, so here he was, freezing his fucking balls off, and possibly about to develop hypothermia. So, he did the best thing he could do at this situation.

He gave her his scarf.

Elizaveta looked at him, surprised, since Gilbert wouldn't usually help others unless it benefited himself. But when Gil gave her his long black and white striped scarf, she received it quietly.

"Are you . . . sure . . .?" She asked as he trembled more.

"I'm . . . f-f-fine . . ."

They stood there for a moment, quiet, and Gil shivered as a flake of snow landed on his nose. Then, suddenly, he felt warmth on his neck, and saw Eliza gently wrapping part of the scarf around his neck. He just stood there and watched as she moved closer to him, and slipped her hand in his. She was staring off into another direction, so he didn't notice the red on her cheeks.

_'This is just to warm him up . . . Just to warm him up, right? . . . Right . . .?'_

"Thanks, E-E-Eli." He smirked at her, teeth chattering, and Liz momentarily forgot all about Roderich and her frustration earlier.

"No, thank **you**, Gil."

* * *

"Perfect! Now, all I have to do is bring this back before anyone gets there!"

Amelia smiled as she found the perfect Christmas lights for the tree. She was lucky, because they were the last three boxes in stock.

She tried her best to carry all three boxes, but her arms were getting tired, and her place was still a long way. Amelia walked a few more blocks before stumbling, and falling into the snow.

"Hey . . . You need help?"

She looked up, and saw a young man. Amelia couldn't really see his face in the dark, but she could see striking green eyes. She found herself to be drawn in by that emerald gaze . . .

"Hello? Miss?"

Now, Amelia was smart enough not to trust random strangers . . . but for some reason, those green eyes that pulled her in . . . looked familiar . . .

"Er, yeah, if it's not too much of a bother . . ." She said, trying to get a better look at this person's face. Hey, if he tried anything, she could report what he looked like to the police. He held out his hand for her and she took it. He helped her up, and she murmured a silent 'Thank you'. He picked up two of the boxes, while she only grabbed one.

"So, what's your name, kid?" He asked, as they started to walk.

Should she tell him her name? He was a stranger . . . but, those green eyes seem so familiar . . .

"What's yours?" She asked. He rolled his eyes, and snorted, but he told her anyway.

"Name's Arthur, kid."

She stopped abruptly.

_' . . . Arthur . . .? Is that you . . .?'_

Could it be . . . She looked at him, shocked for a moment, and started to smile with joy. She had missed him so much! Amelia had never wanted to leave him, but her dad had wanted to move after her mother's death . . . And now, here he was, standing right in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

". . . You said your name was Arthur . . . right?" She murmured in a voice so low that Arthur had barely heard her.

His large eyebrows furrowed with worry, and, as Amelia tried to get a good look at him, her breath hitched as she saw a familiar face. He noticed this, and tried to get a good look at her too. His eyes widened as he recognized her. He stepped back, but the shocked girl didn't notice.

"A-Amelia . . .!?"

She reached out for him, but he took another step back. Confused, Amelia didn't move forward, but stayed in her spot, and withdrew the arm she had extended to reach for him. Why was he moving away . . .? She thought he would be overjoyed to see her . . .

"Arthur, what-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he turned and ran. He ignored her as she tried to call him back, but instead focused on getting away from there. Leaving a confused, and hurt Amelia behind.

* * *

**I would have put in the party, but my case of writer's block is serious, guys. I wrote what I could. XD**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**So guys.**

**FraSey?**

**or,**

**Franada?**

**Please vote in a review!**

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE DREAMTALIA BROADCAST? OMG! IT WAS AWESOME! ;A;**

*****Stardust98*****


	10. Chapter 10: The Hurt and 2nd Break-In

**FraSey won by majority! It won't appear until after the next few chapters! I'm so excited! HERE is where it REALLY starts! Hurrah for the BTT getting into legal trouble~! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Alright Toni, is your brother on his way, yet?" Gilbert whispered into his cellphone.

"Si, don't worry Gil, he promised he would come, amigo. Alvarez may be an asshole, but he never breaks his promises!" The next part was muttered so low that Gil almost didn't hear it. "**Sometimes** . . ."

Gilbert was about to say something, but decided against it and shrugged, forgetting that his friend couldn't see him.

"Oh, uh . . . well, call me when you get here alright?" The albino looked toward the sound of a car door closing loudly, and saw Francis there, stepping out of an expensive looking car. He glared at his friend and made a 'Shh!' motion, but the French teen didn't see it (How was he supposed to, in the middle of the night?), and nosily made his way to the entrance of the infamous Albert V. Kingston University, or more simply called Kingston. Gilbert whacked his friend on the head when he had got there, and before a loud 'Ow' could come out of Francis' mouth, Gilbert put a finger to his lips.

"Ohonhon~ what** game** are we playing, _ami_?" He whispered, smirking at Gil, who rolled his red eyes.

"Shut up, Franny. We just have to stay here and wait for Toni and his _bruder _to come, and then our plan will begin . . ."

At that moment, the two teens heard a honking of a horn and turned to see a beat up blue truck heading towards them. Francis hid behind Gilbert, not wanting to die, and Gil glared at his 'friend' before bracing himself.

The car stopped.

"Haha! _Ustedes son estupidos! _You should've seen your faces!" Alvarez laughed as he and Antonio stepped out of the car. Antonio looked at them both sympathetically, and frowned at his brother. Alvarez, Antonio's older brother, was a 23 year old douche bag that had auburn long hair tied in a ponytail, and light green eyes. Even though the two Spanish dudes were bros, they didn't look much like each other. And they didn't act much like each other either. "That was hilarious . . ."

"_Ja, ja,_ whatever."

"So, what **do** ya guys want?" He leaned against his blue truck, smirking lazily.

"Toni! You didn't tell him!?" Gil asked the Spanish teen.

"_Pero_ you only told me to bring him here, not tell him what we were doing! I think . . ."

" . . . I'll tell him," He sighed and turned to Alvarez, whose eyes were now narrowed at them in suspicion. "Okay, so-"

"Look, I almost got arrested at New Years; don't ask why, so I'm trying to stay on the good side of the cops this time. So if it's anything illegal, you can just forget it."

"Don't leave, I'll be **very** sad~" Francis wiggled his eyebrows at Alvarez.

"Well, I** think** it's illegal . . ." As soon as he said that, Alvarez turned around, and started to get in the truck. "B-But you won't get caught! Promise." The man stared at him for a few seconds, hesitating, before chuckling and closing the car door shut.

"Ha! Okay, I'll stay . . . But only because you brats are desperate for my help."

"Trust me, if there were more of us (Arthur refused to come because if some . . . 'issues' he had to take care of) we wouldn't have even thought about asking for your help, _freund_."

" . . . I'm just going to ignore that, because it's not true."

"Let's just fucking **go** already . . ." Gilbert took out a very sharp and pointy piece of metal from him hoodie pocket. He bent down on one knee, grabbed the lock, and inserted the pointy end of the metal stick into the keyhole. He listened closely for the sound of the soft click that would indicate that the door was open. Antonio and Francis looked around to see if anyone was around while Antonio's older brother opened the back of his truck. Once Gilbert had managed to get the lock open, he stood up, and gently nudged Francis and Antonio, his pale fingers twitching as they were hit with the cold night air.

The small group were being buffeted with small gusts of freezing winter air, and the moon shone dimly above. It was a cloudy night, so the stars could barely be seen, and it was very dark out. Gil reached into his other pocket and pulled out a flashlight, gesturing to his friends to open up the doors. He turned so that he was looking out for anyone, and Alvarez came to help them. They heaved the elegant heavy doors open, and stepped into Kingston University.

* * *

"It's so **dark** in here . . ." Francis murmured, barely being able to see anything, and getting rather scared. The albino's flashlight only lit a little bit of the place, and he did stumble over a few things as they walked.

"I know right?" Antonio shivered. Despite it being a rich school, it appeared that the indoor heaters were turned off at night. He zipped up his jacket and rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them.

"Alright, here is what's gonna happen. We have to find where they keep the extra chairs-"

"Gil . . ." Francis interrupted his friend, a serious look on his face.

"And if we don't, we may be able to steal some of the classroom chairs and desks. So-"

"_Gilberto_," Antonio tried to get Gilbert's attention, but he was ignored too.

"This school is pretty big. We'll have to find a map or something to-"

"**Yo**, dumb guy!" Alvarez waved his hand in front of the Prussian's face. "The map's right fucking **behind** you."

The albino turned around, and, sure enough, a rather large map of the school was right behind him. He smiled sheepishly, and his cheeks reddened. "Psh, I **knew** that! K-Kesese~! I was, er . . . **t-testing** you all!"

"Sure . . ." Alvarez rolled his light grass green eyes, and moved closer to the map. Squinting his eyes to read the tiny letters on the large poster, he tried to find storage. "Okay, there are two storage rooms, so we'll have to split up into two groups. I'll-"

"I'll go with _Antoine_~!" Francis grabbed the Spaniard's arm, and rubbed his cheek against it. Antonio just smiled, oblivious to his friend's intentions. Alvarez narrowed his eyes, completely aware of what the Frenchman was trying to do. "Don't worry, Alva _cher_~" The man glared at him when he heard the annoying nickname. "I won't do anything to _Antoine_! . . . Maybe."

"Look, if you touch my brother, I'll **hurt** you," Despite the two brother's constant squabbles, the two are very close. They had gone though a lot in the past, and these two might have not been as nice to each other as they should have been, but they were close. And Alvarez could get protective of his rather oblivious brother. "_Entendes_?"

"Oui, oui. Let's go, Toni!" Francis dragged the Spanish teen off into the direction of the West Storage Room. Antonio just turned and waved at them. Grinning his usual dumb grin.

"Alright, let's go." Alvarez mumbled, glancing back now and then to were Antonio and Francis were just a few moment earlier. The headed off towards the North Storage Room, which was on the last floor of the school, creepily enough.

"_Ja._"

* * *

He ran, not bothering to look back. He wanted to get away, wanted to get away from it all . . .

What was she **doing** here? When did she come back? **Why** did she come back? She had left him . . .

But that wasn't what got him angry. it was the fact that she had left him, and hadn't said anything. Just** left. **It** pained **him so much, because she had told her friends . . . and didn't tell** him. **Her boyfriend. Opening the door to his house, he didn't look once at his mother or father, who were conversing at the table in the small kitchen. Running upstairs, the teenage boy ran into his room, shut the door, and collapsed on his bed, glaring and frowning at the ceiling of his room. At the plain white ceiling.

He hadn't seen her in so long . . . and then there she was. It was like they were meant to have met again, but it still **hurt**. Still hurt to know that she hadn't** trusted** him enough to tell him. It would've hurt less if he had **_known_**.

**_. . . Would it have really hurt less?_**A voice in his head asked him.

_'Of course it would've have.'_

**_Are you sure? _**

_'Yes! She fucking left me . . .'_

**_But you haven't given her a chance to explain herself!_**

_'. . .'_

**_You left her out in the cold, alone, just like you claimed she left you. Hypocrite._**

_'. . . I'm n-not-'_

**_Yes, you are. You left her. The same way you said she left you._**

_' . . . I- I . . .' _

No matter how many times he attempted to deny it, he knew that the voice in his head was right. Amelia's sky blue eyes filled with hurt appeared in his mind, and he covered his face with his hands, getting into a sitting position on his bed. He left her . . . all **alone**, and didn't say **anything** to her.

He was a **hypocrite**.

"Damn it!" Slamming his fist into the edge of his bed, and hissing at the sharp pain, he glared straight ahead, angry tears starting to cloud his vision. "**Fuck** . . ." He cursed. "I'm such an **asshole** . . ."

Laying back down on his bad, he tried to get the thoughts of the American girl out of his mind, but he couldn't .Now matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget her. The sound of her beautiful voice calling out his name into the night replayed over and over in his head, and it only made him sink lower into a never ending pit of despair, regret, and** rage**.

Arthur let the tears spill out, unable to control himself anymore.

* * *

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?"

"_Ja_, the Awesome Me is never wrong!"

Then why does it say we're in the Southern part of the school on that sign over there?"

The albino looked over, and frowned when there was indeed a sign. He glared over at Alvarez, who just smirked in return. "You sure love making me mad don't you, _arschloch_?"

"Yeah, it's funny."

They turned, and were both alarmed to see the light of a flashlight shining on the hallway behind them. Heavy steps and the sound of hushed whispers were soon heard by the two guys, and their eyes widened.

" . . . think . . . heard them . . . here." A light female voice was clearly heard.

" . . . Let's . . . go . . . find . . ." The stern sounding voice seemed more far away. Gilbert guessed it was a male.

"_Scheiße_! We need to fucking hide!" Gilbert hissed, and was about to run when he felt a tub on his hood. He saw Alvarez hiding in one of the closets nearby and ran in there just as the security guards turned the corner.

"**Shit** . . . I **knew** I was gonna get arrested. Better say bye to my driver's license or some crap," The older teen muttered bitterly.

"Shut up! Are you trying to-"

Just as Gilbert had said that, they saw two shadows through the small gap at the bottom of the door. Standing right at the entrance.

"If I get caught, I'm going to **run** you over with my car," Alvarez threatened. "And then **throw** you into a lake."Gilbert gulped, as the flashlight was shining directly at the door of the closet they were hiding in.

* * *

**AHHH! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Here is your awaited chapter~! Again, I'm sorry. Finals are next week, and I've been studying like CRAZY! Hope you like~!**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Caught(?)

**Hello! Apologies for the /LONG-ASS/delay. Here's a new chapter!**_  
_

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

_"__**Shit**__ . . . I __**knew**__ I was gonna get arrested. Better say bye to my driver's license or some crap," The older teen muttered bitterly._

_"Shut up! Are you trying to-"_

_Just as Gilbert had said that, they saw two shadows through the small gap at the bottom of the door. Standing right at the entrance._

_"If I get caught, I'm going to __**run**__ you over with my car," Alvarez threatened. "And then __**throw**__ you into a lake. "Gilbert gulped, as the flashlight was shining directly at the door of the closet they were hiding in._

* * *

He held his breath as the flashlight shone on the door for a couple of moments, and then Gil heard a strangely . . . familiar voice.

"Ve . . . Luddy, can we go find my scarf now? This place is kinda scary . . ." Felicia whimpered, holding onto Ludwig's arm.

So they weren't security guards after all . . .

The flashlight stayed on the door, as if Ludwig was hesitating, and then the German sighed, before turning the flashlight to the end of the hallway, which, while it did cause for the closet to go dark, at least it meant he wasn't getting caught, Alvarez wasn't getting his driver's license taken away, and nobody was going to get thrown into a lake. (Yet.)

"Hm . . . Alright, fine. But let's hurry up. I don't want anyone to catch us here . . ." Ludwig mumbled.

"Okay!" The girl chirped, and then Gil heard footsteps going away from the closet they were in, which was getting uncomfortable. And slightly claustrophobic . . . He really hoped that Feli and his_ bruder_ would go on their merry freaking way soon.

When he was sure it was safe, he let out a relieved sigh, and came out of the closet, Alvarez behind. They needed to hurry up and get the hell out of here, before they really got into some legal trouble.

"You're lucky, kid," Alvarez muttered. "Let's go. I want to hurry up and meet up again with Antonio and Francis . . . Who knows what that pervert might be doing to _mi hermanito_ . . ." It was one of those sort of rare moments in which one could truly see how much the brothers cared for one another. Gilbert nodded.

"Um, hey . . ."

"What's up?"

"Do you . . . happen to remember where we were going?" Gilbert laughed nervously. The man narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"I thought you knew where we were going, 'Mr. Awesome' . . ."

Gilbert coughed. "W-Well, er, the Awesome Me can forget things you know! Nobody's perfect!"

"Please don't say that. You remind me of . . . terrible things . . .*"

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

" . . . Nevermind . . . let's just go."

"Right!" All Gil wanted was to take some desks and chairs from this rich-ass school, but no, something always had to screw things up.

They were **lost.**

Francis was sure of it.

"Uh, Francis, are you sure were not lost, because . . . I think were not in the right area . . ." Antonio whispered worriedly. The two were currently trying to find the other storage room, but they had winded up getting lost. Both had forgotten the way towards their destination, and they realized too late that they should've somehow taken the map with them . . . Psh, these two were probably doomed as soon as they stepped away from the map.

"What makes you say that, _Antoine_?"

"Well, this place is pretty **dark** . . . And I don't see any more windows," Francis turned and saw that there were indeed no more windows. The place was almost pitch black, if not for the flashlight that was being held shakily. The French teen gulped as he took one more look at his surroundings.

He took out his iPhone, turned it on, unlocked it, and rapidly tried to call someone. Even if this was just a school, this place did look fucking creepy, like, straight out of a horror movie creepy. Which was not fun, at all. When he got no response, he growled in frustration and looked at his phone. There was no signal. It seemed like every time he needed his phone most, it either ran out of battery, or the signal sucked. Whoop-dee-doo.

"Look, there is a door there . . ." The Spaniard pointed to a large, elegant wood door with a design on it. On the side, they noticed a large piece of fabric, that matched the color of the dull gray wall. "It looks really shady and dangerous . . . **Let's go**!"

Well then.

"Wait, wait, wait. You just said that it looked shady and dangerous and you still want to go on?" Francis asked.

"Well, why not?"

Why was he even surprised? This **was** Antonio after all.

"Are you sure . . .? It looks like it may have already been opened . . . And someone might be in there," Well the fabric obviously appeared to be there to cover up the door, and it was haphazardly thrown to the side. The place looked really important, since it was covered up and stuff. Whoever did this must've really wanted for no one to find this . . .

"Sí! We might find something here!"

"Ah, fine. Let's go in, _ami_!"

Opening the door as quietly as they could, (Which was kinda hard, since the door creaked like crazy.) the duo slowly and carefully stepped inside, careful not to bump into anything. They looked around, and it seemed to be a storage room of some sort, as there were shelves, but they were all bare, and there were a few metal tables, that also had nothing on them. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows, and Francis shone the flashlight on the room, one eyebrow raised.

"Looks like this room is empty. Let's go-"

"Hm? Who's there?" A deep voice sounded from the opposite end of the room, making both the teens jump, startled.

Francis immediately turned off the flashlight, and both teens jumped at the sound of a doorknob turning. Antonio, not really knowing what to do, decided to hide. Well . . . his idea of hiding was standing in the corner with a blanket thrown over his head. Franics, however, decided to hide beside the door that was being opened, knowing that he would not be noticed. He crouched behind a box, quietly praying that _OHMYFUCKINGGOD, DON'T LET IT BE A MURDERER LET WHATEVER IT IS GET ANTONIO NOT MEEEEEEEE. I-I'M TO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE.'_

When the door opened, Francis immediately regretted hiding in that spot.

Why, you ask?

Because the door hit him hard, right on his freaking nose. He bit back a yelp of pain, and immediately held his nose with both hands, closing his eyes tightly and breathing heavily. Dammit, his beautiful sexy face, now ruined! Francis muttered a curse once he realized that his nose was bleeding. Wasn't that nice? How the hell was he going to get laid now? He really hoped it wasn't broken . . .

The French teen turned his head slightly to the side, and saw Antonio, standing in a dark corner, with a blanket over his head. He internally face palmed at his friend's stupidity, and hoped that whoever the heck was in there was just as stupid.

"Darn teenagers . . ." He heard the (rather deep) voice mutter. "I don't get paid enough for this shit . . ."

Bright light shone around the room, and Francis guessed that the man had a flashlight. His blue eyes widened. Antonio would surely get found now . . .

"Hm, no one here . . ." Francis sighed loudly, relieved that the mystery person was as stupid as he'd hoped. However, his blue eyes widened and he instantly covered his mouth. He saw Antonio move a little bit, and panicked even more when the man turned his flashlight to where the Spaniard was hiding.

. . .

Hey, if Roma wasn't going to kill Antonio first for supposedly molesting his granddaughter, this guy would do it.

* * *

***= Alvarez was talking about Hannah Montana (Who?). Never liked her. My sister was OBSESSED with her though. -_-"**

**Sorry for the very, very late update . . . I have been very busy . . ., I have writer's block and kinda lazy lately. However, things will be going in a much faster pace from now on. Hope you liked!**

**Next chapter: The Applications. (You will see what I mean . . . *devilish smirk*) And it will be muuuuccchhhh longer! :D**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


End file.
